Ino's the new girl
by ino4life
Summary: A SasuIno story. Just a story about how Ino is a new girl at Haruki High, and finds her old friend Hinata there, and meets Naruto, and then Sasuke...and then who knows...she gets a crush on Sasuke? Some new friends? A rival? Old friends? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1! Ino's the New Girl

SasuIno and some NaruHina [oneshot!!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
Summary: Ino is a new girl at Haruki High School. Sasuke is the hearthrob of the school and wanted by every single girl in the school-he could care less, except for when one girl supposedly has no interest in him, for now at least...Naruto was Sasuke's best friend and the star goalie of the soccer team with Sasuke as the Star Player of all. Naruto and Sasuke were best friends for a while now, and just a couple of years ago when they started Haruki Jr. High, they made friends with Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga was a shy girl, who was always blushing whenever she was talking to Naruto alone. Together these three became good friends. At the beginning of Haruki High School, a transfer student came in from Hitichin Middle/High School. Let's find out what happens on that first day...

Hope You Enjoy It .

* * *

The begining of Haruki High School started as the bell rang for the doors to open. Groups of students came in talking and catching up with friends. Sasuke Uchiha, which raven black hair, and dark colored eyes walked through the halls. As he strolled through, he hears a voice he was used to. He slightly turns to see it was Naruto Uzumaki coming his way.

"Hey! Sasuke-teme! Wait up!" Naruto caught up with him and caught his breath as he breathes in and out slowly and puts on a giant grin on his face. Hinata Hyuuga came walking their way and made a friendly gesture and a small smile. She began to blush again as she stood by Naruto and as always, Naruto was as dumbfounded as can be. He looked at her with confusion. _Why is she always blushing like that? Wierd..._

Sasuke looked at them both and shrugged and walked off leaving them there. As she went to his locker and found out his schedule, he made his way to his first class, Algebra. He walked quietly as girls all around him started calling out his name, "Sasuke! Sasuke-kun! Over here!" and more he could barely hear. A girl walked up to her as he stopped by the board to check where he was sitting and who he was sitting by.

"Sasuke-kun?" A girly voice called out. Sasuke turns his head to see that it was Sakura Haruno, one of the most popular girls in school who was crushing on Sasuke a lot. "Sasuke-kun...I was wondering..." She blushes and twirls some of her light pink hair in her finger and looks at him with a smile and slowly turns her eyes to the right. "Sasuke-kun, would you like to go out this Friday? Just the two of us?" She looks at him with hope and he returns with a sigh and closes his eyes. He moves his lips to saw a solemn "No." that left her standing by herself at the front as she went to find his desk. As he walked up some steps to the top row of where his desk was, he bumbs into someone and papers starting flying everywhere. The girl fell down and rubbed her head. She looks up to see she had bumped into someone and quickly stood, giving a small bow.

"I'm so sorry. I should've looked where I was going..." The girl picks up all the papers and looks at him and gives him her sincerest smile and starts to walks through all the desks and out to the hallway. Sasuke watched as she walked out the door and gave a shrug to no one in particular. He turns around and just as he goes walking again, someone slaps his back. He topples around to see it was Naruto. "Hey Sasuke-teme! Why'd ya leave so fast?" Naruto laughed and headed for his seat. Sasuke watched him and say that he was sitting next to him. _Wha?? I'm sitting next to Naruto? For this whole semester?? Could this get any worse?_ Sasuke sighed as he sat down next to Naruto and stared off. Hinata came running in and looked at where she was sitting. She ran up the steps and put her books down two seats away from Sasuke. She looks at the empty desks and wonders who will be sitting there. She looks next to the seat and finds Sasuke and Naruto there. She blushes at the sight of Naruto and covers herself with her books.

Iruka-sensei came into the room and clapped his hands, signaling everyone to take their seats. He opens the door, revealing a young blond girl coming into the room. The classroom began to fill around with whispers about the girl. Guys whispered, "Who's that?" "I dont know. I hope she is going to be sitting by me this semester" and so on. Sasuke looked at everyone and shrugged it off as though he didnt even hear them at all. He looks at the girl and realizes that it was the girl who he had bumbed into earlier. Iruka-sensei whistled, and everyone silenced. He opened his mouth and began speaking, "Everyone. This is Ino Yamanaka. She has been transfered here from Hitichin Middle/High School. She will be joining us here at Haruki High School." He looks at his board and then around the class. He points to the row with Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto. "Ino Yamanaka will be sitting at row 4, seat 2. Next to Hinata Hyuuga, and Sasuke Uchiha." More whispers came about as she went walking up to her seat.

As she sat down, she smiles at Sasuke and whispered to him. "Sorry about earlier." Sasuke looks at her and shrugs. She gives a friendly smile and turns to see Hinata next to her. Her smile appeared again, as she then got out her notebook and recorded things down from the board as Iruka-sensei started their Algebra lesson.

First period ended as the bell rang. Ino gathered her things slowly. Hinata looked at her and gave a smile. "Hello Ino-san. Nice to see you again." Ino looks at her and smiles big. "Thanks Hinata-chan. Nice to see you too." Ino left with Hinata off to their lockers to get ready for second period. Naruto and Sasuke puzzled at who the girl was, and how strange she was that she showed no effect in liking Sasuke as all the other girls in the class did.

Naruto blinked rapidly and looked as Ino and Hinata left the room. _Ino Yamanka, huh? How does Hinata-chan know her?_ Naruto taps Sasuke on the shoulder and grins at him. "So Sasuke, any interest in this girl?" Sasuke glared at him obviously not knowing the answer himself, looked away and started to walk out of the classroom. Naruto gathers his things and runs past Sasuke, leaving him crowded all around his fangirls again. Naruto ran up to Hinata and tapped her and Ino on the shoulder and came and appeared in front of them interupting their conversation. "So Yamanaka, Ino, I presume?" Naruto said with a giant grin on his face.

Ino looks at his strange and smiles big and closes her eyes. "Yeah, I'm Ino. And you must be Naruto Uzumaki, right?" Naruto looked at her with a confused look and smiled big. "So even the people from Hitichin High, know me, huh?" Ino laughs a little. "What's so funny?" Ino looks at him, with a curious look. She turned her head to Hinata, then back to Naruto. "No...no one really knows anyone from this school at all. I knew your name only, because Hinata-chan, told me about you." Ino puts a finger to her chin and looks up. "Hm...come to think of it, she also spoke of a Sasuke Uchiha. Was it that guy back there, who you were sitting by in class?" Naruto frowns at the hearing of her explanation and then woke up from his wearyness at the sound of her questioning about Sasuke. He looks at Hinata, then to Ino, then to Hinata again, and back at Ino. "So Hinata-chan told you about both of us, huh?" He turns his head to Hinata and smiles big. "So Hinata-chan, how do you know, Ino-chan, here?"

Hinata gulps and twittles her fingers. She looks at Naruto with some blushing acting up again. "I-I know Ino-chan be-because...well-" Ino stepped in obviously knowing Hinata was a little shy to b around Naruto. "I met Hinata, when we were little, because I lived next to her. But then my dad was transfered to a different job, and so, my family and Ieft. But after I did leave, Hinata and I kept in touch, and came to this school where I knew someone." Ino smiles big and looks at Hinata. Hinata blushes at seeing Naruto's face again and whispers a "Thank you" to her. Naruto nods ok after Ino finishes talking. "So what class do you guys have next?" Ino looks at her scedule and scrolls down to find her next class. "I'm going to biology. How about you two?" Hinata looks at Naruto and then at her scedule too. "I'm going to History." Naruto smiles big as Hinata finishes talking. "I have History next too." Hinata blushes and puts on a smile.

Ino looks at them. _Does Naruto even know Hinata like him? Well I can tell she likes him a lot. She won't stop blushing!!_ Ino gives a small sigh and looks at them again. "Well I'm gonna go to my locker now. See ya." Ino starts to walk off, but then Hinata starts to follow her. "Wait- Ino! I'll come with you, my locker is close to yours." Ino nods a ok, and then she and Hinata leave Naruto there to wonder off to find Sasuke. He finds Sasuke, and tells him about how Hinata and Ino knew each other, and then they started talking about when soccer was going to start up. They start to walk down the hallways with still some girls following.

As Ino and Hinata find their lockers, a guy comes from behind Ino and holds her back to a wall. It was Renji. "Hey...you're that Yamanaka girl every guy is talking about in this school, huh? You don't look half bad." Ino glares at him and smirks. "Yeah, I'm Ino. But if you're thinking about trying to get me to go out with you, then it's a no!" She turns away smirking again. Renji looked at her and glared. He starts to grab her wrist really hard and lifts her up. "Hey! That hurts! Stop it!!" Hinata steps in at the sound of Ino's cries for help. "H-Hey Renji! Stop that!" Renji glares at her and steps back. She looks around to go find Naruto and Sasuke. "Ino! I'll be right back! I'll get someone to help." Renji grips her wrist harder, and harder. "Stop it!" she screams. "Not until you are going to go out with me." Ino glares at him as she tries to wiggle free from his grip. "Never!" She yells.

Hinata runs around looking for Sasuke and Naruto. Suddenly she bumps into someone. She looks up from falling onto the ground that is was Sasuke and Naruto. "Na-Naruto! Sa-Sasuke! Ino is in trouble. Renji is hurting her!" Naruto and Sasuke look at each other and start to run after Hinata who was leading them.

As they arrive, they see Ino still being held up by Renji. Naruto looks at Renji, glaring. "Hey! Renji!" Renji turns his head to see Hinata with Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. "Uzumaki? Uchiha? What do you want?" Naruto grits his teeth. "Let Ino go!" Renji smirks. "No. I was just convincing her on going out with me." Ino glares at him. "I never ever said I was going to go out with you. AND I NEVER WILL!!!" Ino screams as she tries to free herself again. Naruto grips his teeth and looks at Sasuke. They both go run up to Renji. Renji looks at them and stops them with a single hand. They fly back going back towards Hinata. Ino looks in horror as they fly backwards. She glares at him again, as he starts to laugh. "Hey!" Renji turns his face to get a kick in his face made by Ino. He falls backwards leading Ino to get free. She puts one foot on him and glares at him. "Don't you dare, hurt anyone of my friends, or anyone I know for that matter!" He looks at her with some anger. "What makes you think I should do what you say?" Renji questioned. Ino glares at him again, and gives him another super powerful kick. He flys to the fall and knocks his head on something. She goes over to where Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke were.

"Hey Hinata. Are they gonna be ok?" Ino questions. Hinata looks at Ino in amazement of what she had just done. Naruto and Sasuke's energy was sucked out of them. "Ino. I dont know what happened. Naruto and Sasuke's energy has been sucked out of them. I dont know why." Hinata makes a sad face. Ino looks at Sasuke and Naruto, and puts her ear to their chests. "Well...they both are still alive, but all their energy is sucked out, and now they are just unconscious because of it. It happened when they tried to attack they guy back there. His left hand sucked out a lot of their energy and caused them to faint. We better get them to the Nurse's Office." Ino stands up dusting off her skirt. Hinata nods OK, and stands too. She holds Naruto up. "Ino, can you get Sasuke? I'll bring Naruto to the office, and you can bring Sasuke." Ino nods OK, and helps Sasuke up. Hinata and Ino walk through the hall having every eye in the hallway on them. Whispers came about as they saw them. "What do you think happened?" "I dont know." "Did Uchiha already get Yamanaka? Man! I wanted to go out with her!" Were mostly from the guys. All the girls were shrieking and screaming in their minds seeing Ino with Sasuke. And Hinata with Naruto. They all began talking too. "Hey! Why is Sasuke with _her_?" "What's so special about her?" And a whole lot of other things Ino didn't want to hear.

Hinata and Ino came to the Nurse's Office to see Nurse Shizune was sitting at her desk checking a list. As she turned around, she gasped at the sight of Naruto and Sasuke. "What happened??" She questioned. Ino looks sideways and sighs. "They were trying to help me with some trouble and they got hurt. I feel kinda bad about this..." Ino looks down. Shizune sighs and smiles a bit. "It's not your fault if they were the ones who went at it and got hurt. That just means that they cared enough to go and help you. So what happened? How are they unconscious?" Ino looks at her with a small smile on her face at the sign on comfort. "Well when they tried to help, this guy used something on them, they sucked a lot of their energy out, and then they fainted from that." Shizune nods. "Ok, well let's get them into some beds and then we'll go from there." Ino and Hinata nod as they get Sasuke and Naruto into some beds. Shizune looks at Hinata and Ino, after giving them some medicene and healing them. "So...do you two girls want to stay here with Mr. Uchiha, and Mr. Uzumaki, or go back to class? I can write you a note if you want to stay in here."

* * *

Well this is the first chapter! If you want to find out what Ino and Hinata will do, then well I guess I will try to make another one soon. It's not really good I guess for my first time. but at least I made my first one .


	2. Chapter 2! A Date? Or A Diss?

Well here is the second chapter. Sorry if it came out too late.

We will resume...NOW!

* * *

"So...do you two girls want to stay here with Mr. Uchiha, and Mr. Uzumaki, or go back to class? I can write you a note if you want to stay in here." Nurse Shizune asked. Hinata looked at Ino then at Nurse Shizune. "Second period is almost over anyway. I'll stay here with them." "Ok, how about you, Miss Yamanaka?" Shizune asks. Ino looks at Hinata then at Sasuke and Naruto. "I'll stay here too. It wouldn't be good if I just left these guys alone." Ino smiles at Shizune and Hinata. Hinata smiles back and goes over to take a seat by Naruto's bed. Ino goes in between the two beds and sits there.

After about a few minutes, Shizune left the room, and Ino stares at the two guys. _Why did they have to do that? Hurt themselves for me? That Renji...I swear, if he so ever even tries to talk to me again, uh!!!!_ Ino comes out of her thoughts as Hinata touches her shoulder to surprise Ino. "Oh, I'm sorry Ino. Did I startle you?" Hinata questions. Ino looks at Hinata and puts a smile on. "Oh...no. It was nothing. Did you want something?" Ino asks. Hinata looks around and then at Sasuke and Naruto, then at Ino's wrist. "Ino-chan...How did you beat Renji so easily? Without getting hurt or sucked out of energy like Sasuke and Naruto?" Hinata questions quickly. Ino looks at her and then at her own wrist. "Well...I guess, see since well you know how those guys always bugged us from when we were younger?" Hinata looks at the ceiling trying to remember. "Oh! You mean Kitoni and Kari? Yeah. I remember them. They were real jerks. What about them, Ino-chan?" Ino puts her finger to her chin and thinks. "Well I guess it was because I didnt want to get pushed around or anything. I wanted to make sure that guys, or anyone for that matter, could take advantage over me. So I joined some defensive classes like karate and everything that could help me defend myself and others in a needed time." Ino smiles big as she looks at Hinata. Hinata looks at her with big eyes admiring her. "Ino-chan, you have really changed your life since that day you moved, havent you?" Hinata smiles a bit. Ino looks at her with a small grin on her face.

"I guess you can say that..." She resumes looking at Sasuke and Naruto. She looks at Sasuke, then to Naruto. "So...Hinata. You like Naruto, dont you?" Hinata, shocked, blushes. "W-What do you mean, Ino-chan?" Ino stands up and puts her hands on her hips tapping her foot. "You know what I mean, Hinata." Hinata sighs and blushes again. "I-Is it that obvious that I like Naruto-kun?" Ino sighs and giggles a bit. "Yeah, it kinda is. You want to know why?" Hinata looks at her in some discomfort and curiousity. "Why?" Ino takes a breathe and looks at Naruto, then at Hinata. "It's because, well how you say, um well. Let's just say your expressions give it away. You blush too much Hinata..." Ino looks at the ceiling, "Though, you are shy, so it's to be expected. But here's some advice. Get some backbone. You can't let Naruto get away from you and go to another girl. Try to act a little more brave, and don't studder so much. It's kinda bad, because that shows off more of your shyness." Hinata looks at her amazed and gives a small bow. "Th-Thank. I mean Thank you, Ino-chan." Hinata smiles gladly of finally talking to someone who cares. Ino smiles at her as she goes and sits back down on the stool. Afterwards, Hinata goes to sit on the stool by Naruto and after a bit, she falls asleep.

A hour or two pass, and Hinata wakes up. She looks up dazedly, and sees Ino still sitting there. "Ino-chan! How long has it been since I went to sleep?" Ino looks over to see Hinata awake. "Oh. You're finally awake. Well it has been about almost two hours." Hinata acts surprised, but inside she was saying to herself, _Nice Hinata...You went to sleep right there in front of Ino, and let her watch over the guys for about 2 hours..._Hinata sighs. "Sorry Ino-chan. For sleeping, and making you watch over Naruto, Sasuke, and I." Ino smiles with a giggle after. "Dont worry about it, Hinata."

Five minutes later, Naruto and Sasuke start to wake up. Hinata twiddles her fingers while looking on the ground. She looks up to see Naruto finally waking up. She stands and looks at him. "Naruto-kun?" Naruto hears. He opens his eyes dazedly and finds Hinata looking at him. "Hey Hinata...what happened?" Hinata smiles with relief. At the same time, Sasuke rises from laying on the bed. "Hey Naruto. Hinata. What happened?" At that moment, Nurse Shizune comes walking in. "Oh. You two are awake now. You two are lucky these two girls brought you here when they did. Or else, anytime later, you would have been out for about two weeks!" Sasuke and Naruto look at each other in confusion, then at Hinata. They look to the middle between their beds and see Ino and remember the fight with Renji. "Hey! I remember now! What happened to Renji?!" Hinata looks at Ino, and Ino stares down at the floor as she stood up. Naruto quiets down. _What happened here? Why does Ino look so sad or something? _Naruto looks over to Sasuke. And he looks at him. They exchange a glance and looks at themselves, then at Ino again. "What happened to you Ino? Did you get hurt or anything?" Naruto questioned. Ino nods a no. Naruto looks at Sasuke again. "Then what did happen, Ino?"

Ino turns away and walks a few steps and turns around to face them again with her arms crossed. "Both of you know Renji's ability? Right?" Sasuke nods a yes, and Naruto nods a no. "Uh...Then I'll explain. Just like I have my special ability in mind attacks, Renji's attacks were made simply through his right hand. His right hand exchanges the energy of the person attacking him, to himself. Once you touch his right hand for about 2 minutes, depending on how fast he is going on his attack, he sucks out all of your energy. And until you are properly treated. You could be out for about two-three weeks until you got all of your energy restored." Naruto looks at her as she finishes. "Wow. Ino-chan, how did you become so smart?" Ino sighs and her face ends up with a smile.

Sasuke glares at him. "Stupid! How'd ya even get into high school?!"

Naruto glares at him back and ignores his comment. He gets out of the bed and wobbles for a minute. Hinata helps to steady him. Ino sighs and looks at him. "Careful Naruto. You still need me or Hinata to help you get around." Naruto looks at Sasuke. "Ok, then. Hinata can help me. Ino you can help Sasuke out." Sasuke glares at him. "Dont worry. I'm not weak like Naruto." He steps onto the ground and wobbles around too. Ino helps steady himself. "Dont be a fool. If you take another step, you would've crash-landed on the ground. I'll help you."

Shizune looks at her watch. "Well it's about lunch time now. Why dont you guys go and eat now?"

Ino and Hinata look at each other and nod. "Ok, come on Hinata. Let's get these guys outta here." Hinata smiles with a nod and starts helping Naruto out. Ino follows along with Sasuke by her side. As they walk out the halls, they hear MORE whispers.

Guys side: "Ahh! Uchiha already got her. It's not fair. Why does he get all the girls?" "I know. And of all people, he had to pick her. Come on, let's go to lunch, maybe we can think of a way to get her instead." "Why does Uchiha get all the girls? Especially the really cute ones?!" "Ug...that Uchiha is gonna pay someday."

Sasuke glares at the guys as they talked.

Girls side: "NO!! Sasuke!" "Why is she with him?" "Ug...And I cant even get a date with him, and _she_ is helping him walk." "This day couldnt get any worse."

Hinata looks at both sides, then at Naruto. He was staring off.

Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, and Hinata arrive at the cafeteria and find a table to sit at. Ino and Hinata go off to the lunch lines and wait for their food. Meanwhile Kiba, Shino, and Neji come up to them. Sasuke and Naruto look at them as they sit down. "Hey you two. Since when did you start hanging out with that Yamanaka girl?" Kiba asks. Naruto and Sasuke shrug. Naruto looks at them and sees Neji glaring at him. "What?!" Neji smirks. "You better not make Hinata cry, you hear?" "Huh? Why would I make Hinata-chan cry?" Naruto asks confusingly. Neji shrugs. "Well let's just hope we never find out if you do." A few minutes later, Ino and Hinata come to the table with their food. Ino looks at all the guys sitting there. "Hey, I didnt know that we were having so many people sit at our table, did you Hinata?" Ino giggles as she sits down at the open seat next to Sasuke. Hinata giggles too and nods a no as she sits down by Ino. Ino looks at Kiba, Shino, and Neji.

"Hey. I'm Ino. Ino Yamanaka. Happy to meet ya!" Ino smiles as she waits for someone to introduce themself. Kiba looks at her with confusion. And whispers to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, you got a nice girl. Wish I got her first." He laughs as Sasuke glares at him. Ino looks at them in confusion and then giggles a bit. "You must be Kiba! Hinata told me about you too." She looks over to see a guy in black shades. "And so you must be Shino. Why do you wear those shades inside?" Shino shrugs and Kiba butts in. "Ah-Dont mind Shino. He has his wierd ways." Kiba laughs. Ino laughs too and looks over to see Neji. "Hi Neji! Remember me?!" Neji looks at her and gives a simple wave. Ino smiles big and gives him a hug. "It's been a long time, Neji-san! Seems like you have been training a lot."

All the guys look at them strangely. Hinata just smiles and laughs as Ino talks to him. Naruto waves to Hinata to get over there next to him. He whispers, "Hey Hinata. How does Neji and Ino know each other?" Hinata looks at him and laughs trying her best to take Ino's advice. "I told you already, Naruto-kun. When Ino-san and I were younger, we lived next to each other. And also at that time, Neji-nii-san, also lived with me. When Ino-san was young, we both got picked on because we were small, and also because we were girls. Ino-san wanted to get back at them and started taking some lessons from Neji-nii-san. After he moved, Ino-san said she expanded her training, and is now a black-belt in karate, and other training in self-defense."

Naruto looks at Ino and Neji talking about the training they both had. Naruto looks at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke." Whispers Naruto. Sasuke looks at him.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Are you jealous of Neji? You know? Now that Ino-chan is talking to him?"

Sasuke blushes slightly, but moves it away quickly. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto grins and drags Sasuke to the hallway. Hinata stays behind watching Ino and Neji talk along with Shino and Kiba.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Sasuke exclaimed.

Naruto stops and looks at him. "Admit it. Admit Sasuke!"

"Admit what?"

"You like Ino-chan, dont you?"

Sasuke, surprised, blushes, and turns slightly. "How do you know? You never know anything."

"Wrong. I never know things, unless they involve my friends. WAIT! I mean, I know things when it comes to people liking people, Sasuke-teme. And you definetely like Ino-chan. Am I right?"

_And this is coming from the guy who doesn't even know that Hinata likes him. What a knuckle-head!_ Sasuke looks at him. "Yeah. I like her, but what's it to you?"

Naruto smiles brightly. "Then why dont you ask Ino-chan out?"

Sasuke blushes again. "Well...for one thing. She has no interest in me, besides being a friend.

After a couple more minutes, Naruto and Sasuke return to the cafeteria with Naruto making Sasuke ask Ino out after lunch. When they arrive back at the table, they come back into the conversation of Ino and Neji. Neji looks at Ino. "Hey. Ino."

Ino looks at him with smile. " Yeah?"

"Want to go out this Saturday night? There's this display at the martial arts center that night."

Ino blushes and looks at him with her smile fading away. "Uh...well...I dont know. I'll have to think about it..."

The bell rings and lunch is over. Ino gathers her things and walks out of the cafeteria giggling with Hinata. Sasuke stares at Neji, then at Naruto. Naruto gives him a note as he gets ready to leave.

The note says:

_I told you Sasuke, you shouldve asked her sooner. Now who knows. She might go out with Neji this Saturday. You better ask her out before she makes her decision..._

Sasuke crumbles the piece of paper and throws it away. He looked at the clock and saw that there were ten more minutes before the next class started. He ran through the hallway and found Ino. Ino sees him coming and waves a hello. "Hi Sasuke-k--" Sasuke grabs her arm and starts pulling her through the crowd. "Hey Sasuke. What are you doing? Where are you taking me?!" Sasuke doesnt answer as he pulls her to an isolated location. He stands firm, a few feet away from her with her wondering what they were doing there.

"Sasuke-kun? Will you please tell me what we are doing here for? I need to get ready for my next cl-" Ino looks at him and sees him having a serious face. "Sasuke-kun? What is it?"

Sasuke holds her close. And Ino gasps with a surprise and blushes. "Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looks straight forward and clears his throat.

"Ino. Can you go on a date with me this Saturday?"

Ino steps back and looks at him in surprise. "Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

He blushes fieriously and steps back a bit too. "I'm sorry. You dont have to go out with me i you dont want to..."

Ino stands there...unknowing of what to do.

* * *

Well, here is the second chapter. Was it good? Maybe not. oh well. I just started trying to do this. So what do you think? Should I continue onto a third chapter? 


	3. Chapter 3! Ino's Perfect Guy!

Ok. Here's the 3rd chapter. Sorry it took so long to make it, but I've been kinda busy.

Well...here it is!!

"..." People Talking

_'...' People Thinking_

_... Written Messages on some sentences._

* * *

Ino still standing back, looks at Sasuke seeing if he was just playing a joke on her. 

"Sasuke-kun? Are you serious? Do _you_ really want to go out with _me_?"

Sasuke nods a yes. Ino stands back a bit more and looks at her feet, not knowing what to say still.

She thinks about running, but then he would just go and catch her. She could just say no, but she didn't want to. She could say yes, but then again, what would happen after that? She has never felt so confused in her entire life. Forever she had wanted to meet the perfect guy who has both academic and athletic standards. And there he was. Right in front of her, the one who had asked her out. She was afraid.

"I...uh...um...I will have to...say...--"

She squirms with her fingers a bit and thinks deeply in her thoughts. Sasuke watches her with curiousity.

_'What is she thinking? Is she going to say yes or no?! I need to know before the bell--'_

Just then the bell rings.

Sasuke sighs. _Just my luck..._ Sasuke looks at her. "Ok. Well we better get to class. Meet me at the south gate after school. I usually go to the north, and well since I'm going a different way, no one would really bother us while we are talking...So meet me there?" Sasuke looks at her waiting for an answer.

Ino looks at the ground. _Is this really how Hinata feels when she talks to a guy like this?-- _Ino looks back up and nods. Then she starts to run to her next class. The next few periods she looked out the window and stared off, with flashbacks coming about the talk she had earlier with Sasuke.

_'Should I really go out with Sasuke? He looks like he was dead serious about this. Why does like every guy I have met, just seemingly thinks they can go out with me? I need to find MY PERFECT GUY! But then again. I have met him...What should I tell Sasuke...?'_

_'What is she going to say to me? No? Yes? Maybe? Does she like Neji or something? Weird...'_ Sasuke looks at her staring out the window as he pretends to listen to the biology lesson. He sighs and keeps looking at her.

Hinata sneaks a peek at Ino to see her staring out the window. She writes in her notebook and shoves it close to her to look at it.

Ino gets a little push on her elbow and looks to see a message from Hinata.

_Are you ok?? You seem confused..._

Ino smiles at her friend and starts to write in her notebook for a message back. She pushes towards Hinata for her to see.

Hinata looks at the message.

_Yeah. Of course. Why wouldn't I be?_

Hinata sighs. And writes again.

Ino looks to see another message.

_Is this about Sasuke? Hmmm?_

Ino blushes and looks over to see Sasuke, and turns her head quickly. She starts to write in her book as if she didnt even look at him.

Hinata looks at the next message.

_Uh...what do you mean??_

Hinata sighs again and gives her another message

Ino looks and sighs.

_You know what I mean. What happened between you and Sasuke a while ago? I saw him grab her hand and lead you somewhere! Also, he has been staring at you since biology started! SO SPILL. NOW!_

Hinata looks at the returning note.

_Well...fine. I guess. I think Sasuke is jealous of Neji._

Hinata looks confused and returns yet another note.

_What do you mean?? How can Sasuke be jealous of Neji?_

Ino squirms with her finger in hand and writes.

_I dont know...When Sasuke pulled me through all the crowds of students, he talked to me alone for a bit, and I just froze up. Because, I think he was jealous that I might go out with Neji this weekend._

_What?! But wait, did you say yes to Neji or Sasuke yet?_

_No...Before I could answer, or could even think about it, the bell rang. Talk about getting saved by the bell :)_

_Who are you going to choose?_

Ino sighs as she reads the message and hesitates for a minute. Just as she was going to write the message, 6th period, Biology was over. Kurenai-sensei claps her hands and everyone left. Ino exhales with breath.

_'Saved by the bell again...Guess I'm lucky today'_

Ino darts out the door and heads straight out of Hinata and Sasuke's sight.

Hinata glares at the empty seat next to her and walks out the door after she catches a glance of Sasuke talking to some of his buddies. She starts to search around for Ino.

Ino looks at her scedule and sees that it was time for break. She bolts outside to the court and runs to a big tree that comes right in front of her. She looks up the tree and starts to climb up it. Meanwhile, Hinata suddenly comes out of nowhere into Ino's sight at the ground. She sees her looking, but then passes through. She sighs in relief.

"Wow...that was close, I can't believe I almost told her that I wanted to go out with---"

Just then Hinata appears beside her interrupting Ino's thoughts.

"So...you were saying? Who did you want to go out with?"

Ino looks at her with a little fear.

"Huh? What? How'd you get up here so fast? I just saw you down there and go!"

Hinata laughs.

"Well, then let's make a trade, I'll tell you how I did that, and all you have to do is tell me who you like. Deal?"

Ino stares into the sky and looks off.

Hinata sees Ino ignoring her and then taps her on the shoulder.

"Well, is it a deal?"

Hinata holds up a pinky and wiggles it, waiting for her to hold hers up too.

Ino sighs at the sign of defeat.

"Ok...fine..."

Ino lifts her pinky and shakes it while holding Hinata's too.

Ino takes a breath and looks at the ground for a minute.

Hinata looks at her in disbelief that her oldest friend, who she had known for a long time, would tell her who she even liked. Hinata sighs.

"So...do you still like those same kind of guys, huh Ino?"

Ino looks at her in confusion.

"Huh? Uh...what do you mean?"

Hinata smiles. _'So she does him...'_

"You know! Those athletic guys who know just who they are, and are both good in sports and academics."

Ino blushes and nods slowly showing some redness off her face.

Hinata shows a grin again and jumps down from the tree.

"Then that's all I needed to hear."

Hinata starts to walk off to her locker to get ready for her next class.

Ino looks at her walking off in utter confusion.

_'Huh? Does she really know who I really like?!?!'_

Ino starts to run off after Hinata.

"Hey! Hinata! Wait up!!"

Ino starts to catch up with Hinata. After she does, Ino takes a breath before talking again.

"Hinata...do you really know who I like?"

Hinata nods with the grin still on her face.

"Then who?"

Suddenly through the double doors, Ino's so-called wanted guy came in...

He looks at her.

"Hey Ino...whats up, so have you decided on our date on Saturday?"

Ino looks at him, blushing, then back at Hinata.

Hinata, STILL with the smile on her, and whispers to her.

"Him..."

Ino turns to face him again and smiles.

"Uh...yeah I have decided...Um...yes. I want to go out with you this Saturday!"

* * *

Well there's a twisting ending for you guys. lol! 

HMM!! WHO IS INO'S PERFECT GUY?! WHO IS THE GUY WHO SHE SAID YES TOO? TUNE IN TO MY NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT! LOL! SRRY FOR LEAVING THE CHAPTER LIKE THIS!! -.-

I'm on my way in writing the 4th chapter now, so just be patient.

Hope ya enjoyed this chapter! Ta Ta For Now


	4. Chapter 4! Ino: Sasuke or Neji!

_**Last Time...**_

_"Hey! Hinata! Wait up!!"  
Ino starts to catch up with Hinata. After she does, Ino takes a breath before talking again.  
"Hinata...do you really know who I like?"_

_Hinata nods with the grin still on her face._

_"Then who?"_

_Suddenly through the double doors, Ino's so-called wanted guy came in..._

_He looks at her.  
"Hey Ino...whats up, so have you decided on our date on Saturday?"_

_Ino looks at him, blushing, then back at Hinata._

_Hinata, STILL with the smile on her, and whispers to her.  
"Him..."_

_Ino turns to face him again and smiles.  
"Uh...yeah I have decided...Um...yes. I want to go out with you this Saturday!"_

"..." Talking

_"..." Thinking_

Now Here's The Story!!! ENJOY! P.S. THIS IS A SUPER LONG CHAPTER (KINDA)

* * *

He looks at her in satisfaction.

"Ok then. See you this Saturday...See ya later, Ino."

He starts to walk away with his hand to the side showing a see-ya-wave.

Ino squeals with delight.

"I got a date with him!! I got a date with--"

Then from behind, came the sad-hearted Sasuke with his hands in his pockets.

Ino looks at him with a sad face. _'No! Don't tell me...Sasuke...you saw that I just accepted to go out with Neji? Didnt you?!'_

Ino's eyes widen and she starts to run away not having the strength to even explain anything to him.

Sasuke sighs. _'So I lost to Neji? How could I...lose to him?'_

He turns and sees Hinata and forces a smile and gives a small wave to her.

"Hey Hinata."

Hinata looks at him wide-eyed too, just as Ino did and gives a small smile-sigh.

"Oh...H-hey Sasuke."

Hinata looks to see if Ino was still there, but she was long-gone. She turns back to stare at Sasuke.

Sasuke looks at her and sees the sternful stare being put down on him.

"Uh...Is something on my face or something?"

Hinata drops the stare and starts to walk off.

"No...not a thing..."

Sasuke looks at her as she walks off.

"Ok..."

Hinata makes a mad face and walks back to him.

"What do you mean by "ok"?"  
Sasuke looks at her strangely.

"Uh...it means ok. Ok is ok."

Hinata glares at him again.

"What?!" Sasuke growls back at her

Hinata glares at him again and turns around.

"No wonder Ino didn't choose you..."

Hinata starts to walk off.

Sasuke looks at her funny.

"Huh? Wait! What do you mean by _that_?"

Sasuke grabs her arm and makes her stop.

"Well..."

"That's more like it."

Sasuke makes a confused look and Hinata sighs.

"Ok...w-well...y-you s-see..."

Hinata sighs again and takes a breathe.

"The reason why Ino picked Neji for the date this Saturday was because, first of all...Neji-nii-san asked her first, and also..."

Sasuke makes a confused look at her again

"And? And what? Tell me already Hinata!"

Hinata gives him a small glare and takes a breathe to speak.

"It's because you are too secretive to her. And you also never speak up when she is around, and you barely even talk to her! She likes you because you seem interesting to her, but only as a kind of friend now."

She stops and takes in another breathe.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. But that's the truth..."

Sasuke sighs a bit with a sign of a frown coming.

Hinata starts to think for a bit. _'Oh no...I was trying to avoid him getting mad or sad...what am I going to do now?!'_

Just then Sasuke starts to laugh. Hinata looks at him strangely.

"What? What's so funny, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke stops laughing and smiles big for Hinata.

"Dont worry about me Hinata, you know I'm not like that." Sasuke looks at his cell phone and waves his usual handsign. "Well I gotta go now. See ya Hinata."

Sasuke walks off out the doors as she waits for his brother, Itachi to get the car.

Hinata stands there in her place confused about everything.

_'Now what?!...'_

Hinata runs off after Sasuke and bumps into Naruto.

Naruto looks at her funny.

"Oh, hey Hinata. whats up? Have you seen Sasuke? I need to ask him a favor. I need a ride home."

Hinata looks at him, suddenly blushing.

"Oh...Sasuke-kun? I was going to go after him. He just went out the doors, m-maybe if we, um...hurry. We can catch up to him and Itachi-san."

Hinata smiles as she offes Naruto to follow her as she starts to walk out of the school.

Naruto follows slowly...

They move out to the parking lot and find Sasuke about to get into the car with Itachi.

Naruto cups his hands to his mouth and readies himself to shout.

"Hey Sasuke!!! Wait up!!"

Sasuke turns around to see Naruto and Hinata again. He waves his hand for Itachi to give him a minute. Itachi returns him with a nod.

Sasuke shuts the door and stands there until Hinata and Naruto come up to him.

"Hey Sasuke. Can Itachi give me a ride home? I dont want to walk today..."

Sasuke waves to Itachi.

"Ask him youself, Naruto."

Hinata gulps and looks at Sasuke. Just then Neji and Hinata's father come from behind them.

Hiashi waves his hand signaling Hinata to get into the car.

Hinata gives Sasuke and Naruto a small bow as Naruto and Sasuke move to the car slowly.

"I'll call you guys later. Bye Naruto-kun. Bye Sasuke-kun."

Hinata moves towards her fathers car. As she moves to the back seat. She couldnt help, but to notice Neji. She keeps staring at him.

_'Is this really the kind of guy, Ino likes? Strange...I wonder if Neji-nii-san really does like Ino-chan...I'm soo confused today. Should I be happy for Ino since she is my best friend, and because Neji-nii-san is like a brother to me. Or should I be against it? Sasuke seemed crushed today. So did Ino...Wait! That expression on Ino's face before she ran off. Does Ino-chan, have some more than mutal feelings for Sasuke-kun? Hmm...I'm going to call them all later tonight...'_

Hinata stops staring at Neji, and then she starts to stare outside the window. Neji turns his head to see that Hinata was staring at him.

_'What's her problem?'_

**...:::Later That Night:::...**

Hinata runs up the stairs and jumps onto her bed. Suddenly her cell phone rings. She looks at the ID and sees that it was Naruto.

Hinata picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hinata."

"Oh, hey Naruto-kun. How are ya?"

"I'm good. Hey, I have a question for you."

"Hmmm? What is it?"

"What's wrong with Sasuke? When he and Itachi took me home. Sasuke, well wasnt Sasuke."

Hinata gasps silently.

"Huh? What do you mean 'Sasuke wasnt Sasuke'?"

"I mean that well. Sasuke looked like he had just been crushed. Do you know anything about this?"

Hinata looks around her room trying to find something to say.

"Uh...N-No. I dont know anything about it really. Except well...uh..."

"What? What is it? I need to know Hinata. Tell me please! Sasuke is one of my best buds. And so are you, so cant you tell me??"

Hinata pauses for a bit.

"Yes...I can. See...the truth is that Sasuke-kun, did get crushed. You do know that he like Ino-chan, right?"

Naruto thinks for a minute.

"Oh, yeah. Ino-chan. I'm the one who told him to ask her out. Why? Did she reject him or something? I thought Ino-chan liked him too."

Hinata rolls her eyes as she curls up and puts one of her arms around her legs.

"Well...Ino-chan does like him, except. That well, Neji-nii-san, well, I dont know how to put it, but Ino-chan is going out with Neji instead this Saturday. But please, Naruto-kun, tell Sasuke-kun to keep trying for Ino-chan. I really think that Ino-chan like him. A lot. I dont know why she picked Neji, but maybe it's because Neji had kept a promise to her, when they were younger. But I'm not sure. But please, again. Encourage Sasuke-kun! I got to go now, I'm meeting Ino-chan soon. Sorry Naruto-kun. Bye Bye!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Hinata hung up:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto still holds his cell phone in his hand.

"So Sasuke. Want to call Ino-chan next? You heard what Hinata-chan said. Ino-chan does like you a lot."

Sasuke sits on the floor in his room.

"I dont know...do whatever you want. I told you, I'm ok with Ino and Neji."

Naruto rolls his eyes.

"No. You're not Sasuke. So let's call Ino now."

Sasuke rolls his eyes too as he grips his cell phone.

"Tsk. Fine."

Naruto looks around his room and laughs louding into the phone.

Sasuke closes his ears to the loud laughing and stares at his cell as Naruto finishes.

"WHAT WAS WITH THAT?!?!?!"

Naruto wipes away some joyful tears

"Sorry, Sasuke, it's just that...that"

"What?!?!"

Naruto takes a breath.

"It's just that you gave in so easily, it means you really, still do like Ino-chan. I knew it!"

Sasuke grunts and readies himself to end the phone call.

"Not so fast Sasuke! Dont hang up. I'm gonna call Ino-chan now."

Naruto starts to three-way-dial in Ino's number. A girl's voice picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

Sasuke gasps and then keeps his mouth shut waiting to hear.

Naruto takes in a breath.

"Hey Ino-chan! It's me."

"Um...who is me?"

"Ino-chan?! It's me, Naruto. Hinata's friend, remember? You and Hinata looked after me and Sasuke in Nurse Shizune's office."

"Oh yeah. Hey Naruto. What's up?"

"Nothing really, you?"

"Same."

"Look, Ino. I have something to talk to you about."

"About what?"

"It's about Sasuke-teme."

Ino gasps at the sound of hearing Sasuke's name.

"O-Oh. Really? What about S-Sasuke?"

"Ino, do you really like Neji? Or do you like Sasuke-teme? Since I _am_ Sasuke-teme's best friend, I just want to know, because I want him to be happy and stuff. So which one do you like, Ino-chan??"

Ino starts to bite her finger nails.

"Um...well..."

Ino takes in a breath.

"Ok Naruto. You promise to keep this a secret from everyone?"

"Yeah. Sure Ino. I promise!"

Ino takes another breath.

"Ok...well see. The truth is that I really like--"

PHONE LINE GOT DISCONNECTED

Naruto looks at his phone.

"Ahh...just when we were gonna get our answer Sasuke. Let's try to call her again."

"Ok."

Naruto dials Ino's number again.

"Hello?"

"What happened?"

"I dont know. My cell phone just suddenly made this wierd noise. So sorry. Where did our conversation leave off?"

"Umm...oh. You were just going to tell me who you like. Sasuke or Neji. Well?"

"Ok...one second. Let me take a breath."

Ino takes a breath.

"Ok...I like Sasuke-kun. See...when we were young, and when I played with Hinata a lot, Neji-kun, well was my crush. When we played together, he had promised me to go on a sort of date thing, and I had promised I would say 'Yes.' So you see, that was why I told Sasuke-kun, no. I mean, it was just mine and Neji-kun's secret. I really didnt want Sasuke-kun to know. But the truth is. I like Sasuke-kun. I hadnt been over Neji-kun for a while, until I met Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun was my new crush. I just never knew he would even ask me out. Do you think Sasuke-kun is mad at me??"

Naruto thinks for a bit.

"No. I dont think he is. I think he still likes you, Ino-chan."

"Really? Thanks Naruto. It's kinda nice to spill this all out. That's the reason I really couldnt face Sasuke-kun. I didnt know how to react to him. Well...thanks again Naruto. I gotta go now. Hinata is coming over tonight. Bye Naruto. And remember dont mention this to ANYONE! Bye Bye!"

---------------------------------------------Ino Hung Up----------------------------------------------------

"Well Sasuke, there's your answer. What do you think?"

Sasuke stares off blankly. Not saying a word.

"Sasuke?"

"Huh? Sorry...I guess I feel a little relieved, yet happy. Why couldnt she tell me?"

"Maybe she was scared."

"Of what?"

"Figure it out yourself. I gotta go now. Bye."

"Wait!"

Naruto Hangs Up

Sasuke shuts his phone, and then looks at it.

"What now...?"

* * *

Ok. Well I'm gonna end it at there, becuz this was a SUPER long chapter. So, yeah. The next chapter with come out later this weekened or something in the coming week. Plz Rate and Review!! NO FLAMES PLZZ!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5! A Decision For The End

Last time...

_---------------------------------------------Ino Hung Up----------------------------------------------------_

_"Well Sasuke, there's your answer. What do you think?"_

_Sasuke stares off blankly. Not saying a word._

_"Sasuke?"_

_"Huh? Sorry...I guess I feel a little relieved, yet happy. Why couldnt she tell me?"_

_"Maybe she was scared."_

_"Of what?"_

_"Figure it out yourself. I gotta go now. Bye."_

_"Wait!"_

_Naruto Hangs Up_

_Sasuke shuts his phone, and then looks at it._

_"What now...?"_

_Let's continue_

**

* * *

**Sasuke and Itachi drive into the parking lot of the school, as Itachi meets up with his friends, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori. Sasuke slowly walks along heading to school until he hears someone calling his name. He knew the voice. It was Naruto's voice. He flinches and then turns around to see Naruto coming his way. Sasuke stops and waits for Naruto to catch up.

"Hey Sasuke, have you talked to Ino-chan yet?"

"No. Why?"

"Well because guess what I heard. Ino and Neji didnt go on that date on Saturday. Someone said that Ino called Neji and said she liked someone else!"

"So?"

"So what? Now's your chance, you can ask Ino again on a date! You remember what she said on Friday night. She likes _you_! Arent you going to ask her?"

"Uh..well..."

Hinata then comes from behind them.

"Hey Naruto-kun. Hi Sasuke-kun! How are you?"

Naruto and Sasuke look at her.

"Oh. Hey Hinata-chan. We were just talking about stuff."

"Really?"

Hinata looks at Naruto, then Sasuke.

"Is it about Ino-chan??"

Hinata giggles as the the blond-haired and the raven-haired boy look spooked out.

"Huh?" Sasuke and Naruto say in unison.

Hinata giggles again and pats them both on the shoulder.

"Just kidding...Come on. We better go get ready for first period. Let's go."

Naruto and Sasuke look at each other and then start to follow.

As they walk into the school, they all get ready for homeroom. Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke head towards homeroom, when suddenly Neji comes from behind them.

"Uchiha..."

Sasuke turns around to see Neji.

"Yeah? What is it?"

Neji looks at him fierce.

"You're the one that Ino likes, huh?"

Sasuke smirks at him.

"What's it to you?"

Neji stares at him more sternly.

"She canceled that date we had, because of you."

"So what? It's not like you like her or something. Am I right?"

Neji blushes and then flinches.

"No. It's not that I like her or anything!"

"Then what?"

"Nevermind. Just stay out of my way from now on Uchiha."

"Fine."

Neji grunts and then starts to walks along.

As Sasuke resumes walking into homeroom, he hits someone and falls down. He rubs his head.

"Ah, sorry...my bad--"

He looks up to see it was Ino. He starts to blush and then stands up quickly.

"Oh. Sorry. I guess I should have looked where I was going. You OK?"

Ino looks at him, slightly blushing. She stands up quickly too, as she brushes off dirt from her skirt.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. I'm sorry too."

She moves to the side of him and walks out into the hallway heading away from him.

_'That was wierd...Maybe she doesnt like me anymore.'_

He walks through the crowds of fangirls as she goes up to his seat next to Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke. Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Ino's mom and dad got this amazing job and are moving. She's going to be going to this other school, it was called, uh...well I dont remember, but you better ask her out fast, because she's going to be moving in about..." Naruto looks at his fingers. "In about 1 month. That's why she rushing around and everything."

Sasuke gasps and looks at Naruto puzzled. He catchs a glance of Hinata, who was very sad-faced. He knew, that this wasnt a lie...

**After Homeroom**

Sasuke walks out of the room very fast in trying to find Ino. He sees her coming out of Principal Tsuande's office.

"Hey Ino--"

Sasuke gets cut off by someone who suddenly hugs him from behind. He sees a pink-haired, emerald-eyed, cheerleader on his back.

"Uh...Sakura! Get off of my back!"

Sakura pouts.

"Aww...Sasuke-kun. Are you sad or something? Come on. I'll make you feel better." The pink-haired cheerleader said.

"No! Now get off of me."

Ino then sees Sasuke with Sakura hugging him. She sighs and walks away.

Sasuke sees her looking at him and trys to call out for her name as she leaves, but then Sakura hugs him tighter.

"Come on Sasuke-kun. Let's go out this weekend. Come on. You are the star soccer player, and I'm a cheerleader, we are like a perfect couple."

Sasuke smirks.

"For the last time, Sakura. My answer is no."

Sasuke starts to walk off leaving Sakura alone in the hallway.

"Hpm! So what do you see in that blond-girl? Ino?"

Sasuke freezes in his steps and turns around to face her.

"What did you say?"

"Why do you like that girl? What's so great about her? I know you like her. So why not me? I'm obviously better."

A guy's voice steps into their conversation.  
"Now...who says you are better than Ino?"

Sasuke and Sakura turn her heads to see Naruto behind them, cutting into the conversation.

Sakura eyes him deviliciously. She knew Naruto liked her, so she used this situation to her advantage.

"Aww...Naruto, I cant believe you would say those kinds of words to me. I though you liked me..." Sakura pretends to mope and cry.

Naruto sighs and walks to her and lifts her chin up to look at him.

"Quit fooling around like this. You know you'll never get Sasuke this way. Or get my support for that matter. I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but I support Sasuke this time."

Sakura glares at him and slaps his hand off her face, and stomps off.

"Uh!!!"

Sasuke looks at Naruto.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto looks at him with a smile on his face.

"Making sure you talk to Ino."

"Well, she's not going to talk to me now."

"Why not?"

"She saw Sakura and me. I think she is mad or something."

"Well, then just go talk to her.

Sasuke sighs and walks off.

"You better talk to her, Sasuke-teme!"

He lifts his hand signaling a 'Yeah, yeah.'

Naruto grunts as he goes after him, trying to see what he will do.

**Back To Sasuke**

Sasuke walks around the school looking for Ino. He stops in the cafeteria seeing Ino, and a couple of guys hanging around her. He gets aggitated as he watches them trying to talk to her.

**To Ino's POV**

Ino sits at a table trying to read a book, as all the guys sit down next to her and try to flirt with her. She grunts, sighs, and turns her head. As she turns her head, she catchs a glance of Sasuke.

Sasuke sees her looking at him, and he quickly ducks.

Ino giggles in her mind and puts on a big smile. All the guys look around to see what she was laughing at. She sighs again as she gets up and starts walk out of the cafeteria. Sasuke runs for a hiding spot as Ino and the other guys follow her.

Naruto sneaks up behind Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Go follow her!"

Sasuke turns around and glares at Naruto.

Naruto goes after Ino.

"Hey Ino!"

All the guys and Ino turn around to see Naruto coming. Ino smiles as Naruto catches up to her.

"Hey Naruto."

The guys all give Naruto a death glare.

"Hey Ino. Can you come with me for a second. I need to talk to ya."

Ino puts a finger to her chin, trying to think. She giggles, and nods.

"Ok."

She turns to all the other guys behind her.

"I'll see you guys later, ok? Bye!"

Ino starts to walk off with Naruto.

As she is walking with him, she sighs.

"Ok...uh, what is it that you want, Naruto?"

Naruto stops and turns to her while he has a sad face.

Ino looks at his face, as her smiles turns into a frown.

"So you heard about it, already, huh?"

"Yeah. When did this happen?"

"Over the weekend."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We are going to be moving to a place in the United States called California. It's pretty close I guess. I can always fly over here to see you guys."

Ino tries to fake a smile.

"But is this what you really want? Just moving here and making some new friends, and then moving again and going there to meet some new friends, when you already have, here?"

"Like I have many friends here. Hinata is pretty much the only one I know here, and since that most of the people here knew their friends since forever, what am I supposed to do? Pretty much, only Hinata is my friend."

"Well, you have me of course."

Ino's fake smile starts to turn into a real one.

"Oh, wow. Then I only have two. You and Hinata know way more than I do. And I already have a suckish reputation with the girls, I dont know why, but they dont really like talking to me all the time. Hmm..."

_'Maybe it's because they are all jealous of that day when you had already become friends with Sasuke. Everyone already knows that he likes you too...how couldnt you??'_

Naruto sighs and makes a face -.-

Ino looks at him.

"Uh...what are you doing?"

Naruto comes out of his thinking and looks at her with a confused feeling.

"Huh?"

Ino takes a in a breath.

"I said, 'What are you doing?'"

Naruto looks at her for a minute.

"Uh...just thinking about something."

"Oh...ok. So is this all you wanted to talk to me about? Because I have to get ready for class soon."

"Uh...Yeah..."

"Well...?"

"Well what?"

"What else do you have to say?"

"Oh yeah. Um..."

_'Uh...Naruto...just hurry up...'_

"Well you see..." Naruto twists and turns his body for a bit and then something catches his eye. He sees Sasuke trying to eavesdrop on them. "Well, Ino."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I was wondering, about what you said on Friday night. "

Ino thinks for a minute and realizes that she did tell Naruto about Sasuke that night. She gasps and looks at him.

"You didnt tell anyone about that, did you?"

Naruto smiles at her and laughs.

"No. Of course not! That is harsh. But back to the subject, have you talked to Sasuke yet, at all?"

Ino looks away for a minute to her side.

"No."

"Why?"

"Have you heard what's going on lately? Just because I did cancel the date with Neji, everyone thinks I did because of Sasuke."

"Well didnt you?"

Ino blushes slightly and stares at the ground.

"Um...well...kind of...but! But, besides that, even if I do convey my feelings to him, dont you know that I'm going to be moving in 1 month? What's the point?! I cant. Not now. I'm sorry."

**Just then, the bell rings...**

Ino looks at her shoes, and then at Naruto with a serious face.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I just cant tell him."

Ino starts to walk away along to her next class.

Sasuke sees her coming towards him, and he goes into the bush to hide.

Ino walks right passed him without noticing.

After she leaves, Sasuke jumps out of the bush to see Naruto looking at him.

Sasuke walks towards him.

Naruto stares at his best friend.

"So now what?"

Sasuke shrugs his shoulders and starts to run off towards the soccer field. As he gets onto the field, many, many, MANY fangirls gather around the sidelines to watch him. The raven-haired boy ties his shoes and starts to warm up. As he finishes he sees Naruto coming his way.

Some of the girls squeal as they see Naruto with howls of delight calling after him.

Sasuke sighs as he hears them, and starts to kick soccer balls into the goal.

Naruto comes up to him.

"Wanna practice?"

Sasuke shurgs as he sees Naruto running towards the net. Then, Kiba, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Renkotsu come running towards them. After a few minutes, the team start helping each other with drills. An hour passes, and their free period is over. As they return to the school, Kiba slaps Sasuke on the back.

"Hey?! Why'd you do that?"

"Hey Sasuke. What happened to you and Ino? I though ya liked her."

Naruto cuts in. "See Sasuke. Told ya everyone knew you liked her."

The whole soccer team laughs, besides Sasuke.

"Ah--Shut up Naruto! Like you know anything."

"I do know stuff!"

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Uh...erm...uh..."

"See?"

"Well whatever about Naruto. Back to me. Sasuke, you didnt answer my question. What happened to you and Ino?"

Sasuke smirks. "Nothing. Nothing started, nothing ended."

"Really? So then, now I can go ask her out, huh? Well, see ya!"

Kiba runs off away from the soccer team yelling, "Yahoo!!!!!!"

The guys laugh, besides Sasuke.

Just then two of the sophomores, TenTen and Neji, come to Lee telling him that someone was looking for him. Lee shrugs it off and starts heading the away. Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Renkotsu leave also leaving Sasuke and Naruto by the lockers. The bell rings again and numerous students file out of their class and start heading to their lockers to get stuff before their last period of the day.

Naruto looks around and spots Hinata and Ino laughing with each other as they walk along. He swings around his arms in the air towards Hinata.

Hinata sees him and blushes as she smiles.

Ino notices her blushing and then sees Naruto. She makes a smiling sigh and then sees Sasuke. She quickly gasps and then whispers something to Hinata. A moment later, Ino goes walking off.

Naruto watches her walk away as Hinata comes towards him.

"Hey Hinata."

"U-um...Yes?"

"Where did Ino go??"

"Erm...Um..." Hinata looks around and then sees Sasuke. She looks back at Naruto. "S-She said that Principal T-Tsunade needed to see her again. I-I'm not sure w-why."

Naruto looks at her nodding. "Oh...ok..."

Hinata smiles with a nod too. _'Yeah right...Ino said she didnt want to see someone...now I know it was Sasuke, who she didnt want to meet...-.- Ino...'_

"Yeah...I'm sorry Naruto-kun!"

"Dont worry about it. I just knew someone who needed to talk to her."

Hinata looks at him.

"Really? Who?"

Sasuke steps in between them.

"Me..."

Hinata looks puzzled for a minute then smiles.

"Oh...well Sasuke-kun! I'm sorry that you hadnt talked to her yet! I'll give her a message for you the next time I see her, if you want."

Sasuke thinks for a minute and then shakes his head no.

"No...I want to talk to her."

"Oh ok...then you might want to look for her."

Hinata starts to walk away with her arms wrapped around her books.

"Bye Naruto-kun. Bye Sasuke-kun."

As Sasuke watchs Hinata leave, he sticks his hands in his pockets and start to walk off too. But before he could get any where, he was pulled back by Naruto.

"Hey! Naruto! What are you doing?"

Naruto glares at him.

"Telling you to go find Ino."

"Tsk. Didnt you notice? Hinata made it clear."

"Huh?" Naruto looks at Sasuke COMPLETELY CONFUSED.

"Ah. You're so stupid. You heard Hinata. Ino doesnt want to see me. That's why she left before saying at least a 'hi' to us. She doesnt like me. At all."

"You're hopeless..."

Sasuke turns around and glares at him.

"What?!"

"I said, 'You're hopless.' Did you hear me that time? You're hopeless, Sasuke."

Sasuke growls.

"I heard you the first time. I meant, why did you call me that?!"

"Because it's true!"

Sasuke's stress lowers and looks at Naruto.

"It's true because you should know by now that Ino-chan, doesnt hate you."

Sasuke turns away from looking at Naruto.

"Tsk. Whatever."

Naruto starts to walk away.

"Go find her..."

Naruto disappears from sight after a minute or so.

Sasuke looks around wondering what she should do.

* * *

Sorry if like my stories have ended like this. I guess I like the suspence being put on. lol.

Well anyway. WHAT WILL SASUKE DO NOW?!?!?!?! TILL NEXT TIME! This is ino4life and her stories. See ya!


	6. Chapter 6! NaruHina? SasuIno?

_Last Time_

_Sasuke turns away from looking at Naruto._

_"Tsk. Whatever."_

_Naruto starts to walk away._

_"Go find her..."_

_Naruto disappears from sight after a minute or so._

_Sasuke looks around wondering what she should do._

_'What...now? I'm always asking that. So...what now?'_

_NOW LET'S CONTINUE

* * *

_

**LAST PERIOD ENDS AND EVERYONE GETS READY TO GO HOME**

Ino walks about the halls as she strolls to her locker. Just then Sasuke comes to, going to his locker, on the other side of Ino's. Just as she starts to leave, some of the football players knock her down as they run through the hall. Ino pouts as she plops onto the ground.

"Ow...that hurt...inconsidered jerks..." Ino whispers to herself.

As she gathers all her things off the floor, she sees Sasuke offering a hand to her. Ino starts to blush, but settles down when she sees all the girls staring at her. She declines Sasuke's invitation and gets up herself.

"Thanks, but no thanks..." Ino mutters.

Sasuke looks at her strangely and smirks.

"Okay...so, I heard you are moving soon. Why?"

He goes to catch up with her as she starts to walk.

Ino looks at him in dismay.

"Um...yeah...It's because my parents got transferred to the US, I'm moving too, so I dont have to lonely here. I'm moving in a month..."

Ino looks sad as she speaks.

Sasuke sees her and trys to change another subject.

"Oh...um...erm, where are ya moving to?"

Ino looks at him confused.

_'Since when did he care? This is like the first real conversation we had for a while. He is never like this...he's usually quiet. Why is he like this now?'_

"I'm moving to Los Angeles, California...why do you care so much?"

Sasuke blushes slightly, but not enough to be able to notice it.

"Oh...um...well---"

Sasuke then gets cut off as the cheerleaders come, and the captain prances forward towards Sasuke. And that captain was none other than..._Sakura..._

Sakura walks towards Sasuke and pounces on him making him stop in the middle of his sentence and trying to hug him laughing like they were continuing a conversation from earlier.

Sasuke really had no liking to this girl, but since Naruto hung around her a lot, Sasuke was forced to grow into being around her.

"So...Sasuke, how about that date we were talking about earlier?"

Sakura makes a quick glance at Ino and gives her a wicked smile.

_'Hpm! Now let's see if this pig comes around Sasuke anymore'_

Sakura giggles lightly, but evily.

Ino glares at them both. She turns to Sasuke.

"Well then...I'll leave you two alone. Seems like this is more important to you Sasuke."

Ino smirks and walks off angrily.

Sasuke glares at Sakura, trying to get Ino to stop.

"Hey Ino, wait--"

Sakura puts her hand quickly over his mouth.

"Sasuke-kun, come on, what about that date now?"

Sasuke looks at her angrily.

"No Sakura. For the last time...NO!"

Sasuke gets her off of him and starts to run out looking for Ino. She stops in the parking lot and sees no one. Itachi pulls up in front of the school and signals Sasuke to hurry up so they could go home.

As the rest of the week passes, Ino avoided Sasuke at all costs. She traded seats and groups with Hinata and Naruto, so she wouldnt have to talk to Sasuke. It all went well for her until she kept on thinking of Sasuke on Friday in last period.

_'GAWD! Why cant I stop thinking about Sasuke...I mean, it's not like I like him anymore...'_

Ino takes a breathe.

_'Besides, he has that Forehead girl cheerleader Sakura...I hate her!'_

Ino takes yet another breathe.

_'Oh well, I guess it's no use since I'll be moving anyway...'_

The bell rings and she quickly puts her stuff away from her locker and meets up with Hinata.

"Hey Ino. So ready to go home?"

Ino smiles brightly.

"Yeah, I'm so glad that it's the weekend already. I'm happy!"

Ino giggles as she and Hinata pass by Sasuke and Naruto walking the opposite direction.

Ino pretends that she hadnt seen him, and to her surprise, Sasuke didnt notice her at all.

She pouts a bit.

Hinata notices and looks concerned. She turns her head to see Ino was pouting about Sasuke who had just walked by with Naruto.

_'So Ino still hasnt told Sasuke that she likes him? So strange...and why didnt Sasuke just stop to try and talk to her? Did they get into a fight or something? I'm sure Sasuke would have stopped Naruto-kun from talking and at least glance at Ino...well maybe tonight at her house, I'll get the whole story...'_

Hinata grunts and blushes as she starts to think about Naruto.

Hinata and Ino board into the Hyuuga's car along with Neji. At the same time, Naruto and Sasuke go into Itachi's car.

* * *

**IN THE HYUUGA'S CAR**

Ino looks out the window as Hinata, Neji, and Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's dad, talk amongst themselves about something. Ino notices Sasuke in the car next to them as they stop at a stoplight.

She keeps staring and to her surprise Sasuke sees her too, but then closes the window.

_'Is he mad at me for avoiding him all week...? Maybe I should have told him...'_

Ino's favorite song starts to go off, to Ino's surprise, it was her cell phone. Someone had just texted her.

Ino looked at her cell and saw it was from Naruto.

_Ino...can I come over by your house tomorrow morning? I need to talk to you about something..._

Ino looked at the text and started to text back.

_Um...sure, but can I know why first?

* * *

_

**IN ITACHI'S CAR**

Naruto received a text from Ino.

_Um...sure, but can I know why first?_

Naruto ponders a moment and starts to text back.

_Yeah...sure. I need some help with this girl I like...so can you help?

* * *

_

**BACK TO THE HYUUGA'S CAR**

Ino received a message from Naruto again.

_Yeah...sure. I need some help with this girl I like...so can you help?_

Ino giggles at the thought and texts back.

_Ok. I can help

* * *

_

**BACK TO ITACHI'S CAR**

Naruto smiles and then bops Sasuke on the head.

Sasuke turns around and glares at him angrily.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

Naruto smiles.

"We're gonna go somewhere tomorrow morning, so I'm sleeping over at your place tonight, is that OK?"

Sasuke looks at him confused.

"Um...I guess, if it's ok with my parents, then ok. But where are you going?"

Naruto sighs.

"I said 'We' so we're gonna be going to Ino's house tomorrow."

Sasuke blushes slightly, but acts angry.

"What?! Why?"

"Dont you want to go to her house?"

Sasuke thinks a bit and sits back up, straight.

"Well?? Do ya?"

Sasuke doesnt respond.

Itachi pulls up into the Uchiha's driveway. Sasuke gets out of the car and heads straight up to his room with Naruto, sighing and following him.

* * *

**BACK WITH HINATA AND INO**

Hiashi pulls into the Yamanaka estate. Ino and Hinata get out of the car as they say their good-byes to Neji and Hinata's dad.

Hiashi nods and pulls out as he drives off.

Ino and Hinata go into Ino's house. Ino smiles as she sees her mom and dad.

"Hey mom. Hey dad. Hinata is staying over tonight, remember?"

Inoichi and Kisa(Ino's mom's name that I made up) look at Ino and Hinata. Kisa walks towards them with some cookies she had just made and tea cups of tea.

"Hi Ino. Hello Hinata. So good to see you again."

Kisa smiles.

"Here's some cookies and tea I made for you two. You two can go off to Ino's room and eat and do whatever."

Hinata smiles.

"Thanks Mrs. Yamanaka."

Ino smiles too.

"Thanks mom. We're gonna go to my room now and get our beds ready for tonight and stuff."

Ino takes the tray and heads up to her room with Hinata.

Hinata looks around the room and it looks the same.

Light purple walls and ceiling. The ground was marble, covered with light blue and purple rugs, Ino's two beds looked exactly the same. There were two because earlier on, they had expected there to be another child coming into the family, but it was misleading. They were both purplish and bluish color. Each one had a light purple canopy hanging over the top of it. The sheets were a blueish-purpleish color. The comforter was a bold blue color. And many blue and purple pillows filled the beds. Ino had a walk-in closet with lots of clothes and shoes and accesories. They could also see their entire backyard by going through the giant glass doors leading to the medium-sized deck. Her long, light purple curtains hide the sliding glass doors.

Hinata went and placed her bookbag and purse and duffle-bag onto the extra bed and plopped on it.

Ino did the same, and ploped on the bed after she setted her stuff on her desk.

"I'm soo tired. School was so boring today."

Hinata sighed as she sat up hugging a light blue pillow.

"I know what you mean. Hey...Ino, can I ask you something?"

Ino looks at her strangely.

"Yeah...sure...what is it, Hinata?"

"Well, back when we were in the car, who texted you?"

Ino tries to think back.

"Um...oh yeah! It was Naruto. He said he was going to come to here tomorrow morning or something...he said he wanted some help with this girl he likes."

Ino smiles big.

Hinata starts to blush.

"O-oh really? D-did he say who it was that he l-like?"

Hinata sutters, not meaning to.

"No..he didnt tell me who it was."

Hinata looks sad and turns melancholy.

"But, I have a good feeling that it was you. Because I heard that he doesnt like Sakura anymore. So it MUST be you Hinata!"

Ino smiles big again.

Hinata's frown changes into a smile.

She gets up and walks out the sliding glass door and sits on the chair looking down at the backyard.

Ino comes following.

"Hinata...what's wrong? Was it something you said?"

Hinata looks at her with a smile. And then turns back and looks at the large swimming pool.

"No...I'm ok. Hey...Ino, let's go swim tomorrow. We havent swimmed for a while. I mean, this house you have is the exact same since I saw it when we were young, except the fact that things in your room have been rearranged to suit you. So how about it? Before Naruto-kun comes tomorrow morning, let's go for a swim for old times sake."

Hinata looks at her again with a smile.

Ino looks at her confused, but then smiles.

"Sure...yeah, I'm sure that will be OK, especially since my dad and mom have some work to do tomorrow morning early. So yeah. Let's swim tomorrow. Do you have your swimsuit with you?"

Hinata sighs.

"Oh no...I dont have it. I can call my mom or dad to drop it off for me though."

"Ok. Come on, let's call them now."

Just then Ino's cell phone rang. It was a number she didnt recognize.

Hinata went and called her mom.

"Hi mom...yeah, I'm at Ino's house. Can you drop off my swimsuit? We're going to swim a bit tomorrow morning---"

Their conversation goes on as Ino answers her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ino. It's Naruto."

"Oh hey Naruto...um where are you calling from? I dont recognize the number."

"Oh, I'm at Sasuke's house. Sorry for not telling you. My cell phone died so now it's charging."

"Oh okay. Dont worry about it. So what's up?"

"Nothing really, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm sleeping over at Sasuke's house tonight, and he's gonna come along with me tomorrow."

Ino starts to blush a little.

_'Sasuke is coming too...?'_

"O-oh...ok. That's fine. Sorry but I have to go now. I need to go meet Hinata's mom. She's dropping something for Hinata so we can go swimming tomorrow. Um...did you need to say anything else Naruto?"

Naruto starts to blush a little to the sound of Hinata's name.

"Erm, Hinata is at your house?"

Ino looks confused and then smiles a bit.

"Huh...? Oh yeah, she is. Is that OK?"

"Oh, yeah it is. Um, just could you text me your address something tonight so I can find your house?"

Ino smiles again.

"Yeah sure. Well, I gotta go now Naruto. I'll see you tomorrow."

--------------------------------------------------------Ino Hung Up-----------------------------------------------

* * *

**The rest of the night flys by. After Hinata got her swimsuit from her mom, they went back to into Ino's house to have dinner. After dinner, they watch some movies and talk about stuff, and go to sleep at 1 in the morning.**

**At Sasuke's house, Naruto keeps trying to as Sasuke about Ino, but Sasuke doesnt give in. After they had dinner, Naruto went to bed while Sasuke stayed up a while thinking about what will happen tomorrow. Later he falls asleep.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**AT SASUKE'S HOUSE**

Naruto wakes up brgiht and early at 7:30 A.M. He goes off to find Sasuke still sleeping.

"SASUKE!! WAKE UP!"

Sasuke falls off his bed because of Naruto's yelling and after a while gets up angrily.

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO?!"

Naruto waves his hand apologenicly.

"Sorry, sorry. But we have to get ready to go to Ino's today. Remember?"

Sasuke turns a light pink thinking about Ino.

Sasuke shoves Naruto out of his way and heads to the bathroom and starts up a shower.

**An hour and a half passes.**

Itachi drives Sasuke and Naruto to Ino's as Naruto follows the directions she gave him. They pull up to Ino's estate.

Naruto looks in amazment.

"Oh...my...gawd. It's seems like it's almost as big as your house Sasuke!"

"..."

Sasuke gives him a wierd look as they get out of the car and Itachi drives off. They both walk up to the door as Naruto admires every aspect of Ino's house.

* * *

**WHILE THIS HAPPENS, THIS HAPPENS AT INO'S**

Ino's alarm goes off and she wakes up. It was 8:45 AM. She saw that Hinata just woke up too.

Ino goes into her own bathroom and looks at herself. She starts to change.

As she comes out, she sees that Hinata had already changed into her purple and white swimsuit on the inside, she wore a a light purple tank top over, and blue shorts with purple laced sandals.

Ino wore her light blue bikini swimsuit, with a white tank top and a light blue skirt with her favorite blue-laced sandals while her hair was straigtened.

A doorbell rang and she looked at the time. It was 9:00 AM she then looked at Hinata.

"I guess it's my dad. He problably for got something and forgot his keys too. I'll go answer it."

"Ok, Ino. I'll come down in a bit."

"Yeah, then we can go and swim for a bit before the guys come."

"Guys? I thought it was just Naruto-kun."

Ino blushes a little.

"Um...Naruto said that Sasuke was coming too. Well, I better go see my dad then. Go get the towels and come down. Kay?"

Hinata nods as she goes off to get the towels.

Ino runs down the stairs and trys to see if it was her dad. She couldnt see the person clearly, but she went to go to the door and opened it expecting her dad. To her surprise it was Naruto and Sasuke. And the other thing was that they had just seen Ino in something else besides the school's uniform.

Ino looked at them strangely and blushed as she saw Sasuke staring at her.

"Uh...is something wrong? Why are you guys here so early?"

Naruto closes his eye to dismay seeing Hinata not there.

"Oh sorry, I thought I said the morning. Besides I do need to talk to you."

"Oh...ok...well meet us in the backyard. Hinata and I were just about to go swimming, but we can talk there for a while if you want."

Ino points to the entrance way to the back.

"We'll be right there, so just go down there and head for the table and chairs near the pool."

Ino shuts the door just when Hinata comes down the stairs.

"Ino..? Who was at the door? Wasnt it your dad?"

Ino shakes her head and Hinata looks confused.

"Then who was it??"

Ino jestures Hinata to come follow her. She lifts a curtain up towards the backyard showing that Sasuke and Naruto were in the backyard waiting for them.

Hinata looks puzzled.

"Why are they here so early?"

"I dont know. Well, then we better go out there."

Hinata stops Ino quickly.

"Wait! Are you sure about this? I mean you have been avoiding Sasuke lately. You sure you can ignore him here too?"

Ino looks at her with a smile and gives a giggle.

"Well of course I can. I mean it is me, Hinata."

Hinata smiles as she wraps her towel around herself, still feeling a bit shy.

Ino and Hinata arrive near the tables and sits on down in the fold-out chairs by the pool. Ino talks to Hinata for a bit.

"Ok, Hinata, you just go swim for a while. I'll go talk to Naruto now."

"Wait Ino. Want me to get Sasuke away for a while too? I know you two arent on speaking terms yet."

Ino smiles at her friend.

"Sure...thanks Hinata!"

Hinata and Ino go walk towards them. Hinata starts to pull Sasuke away for a while and dragging him into the pool.

Ino blushes at the sight of Sasuke going to take his shirt of and then jumping into the pool. Naruto blushes as Hinata reveals her beautiful swimsuit. He immediately snaps out of it before anyone sees him staring.

Naruto looks at Ino.

"Hey Ino...you OK?"

Ino snaps out of it and sits herself down on a patio chair.

"Oh yeah I am. So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Naurto looks a little shy at first, but then blurts it out.

"Ino...do you think Hinata likes anyone?"

Ino giggles.

"Yeah. I think she does. Why?"

"Really? Who?!"

Naruto looks jealous while he thinks about the guy Hinata likes.

Ino sighs and pouts.

"Man, you are kinda dumb, arent ya? Have too many soccer balls been kicked to your head or something?"

Ino giggles.

Naruto looks even more confused.

Ino looks at him with a face filled with tiny confusement.

"You really dont know, do you?"

Naruto shrugs.

"It's you! You dim wit! Who else?! She OBVIOUSLY LIKES YOU!"

Naruto looks even, even more confused, but then smiles.

"Thanks Ino. That's all I came here for."

Ino smiles.

"OK, well since you guys are here, you want to stay here and swim a bit? I mean there is only 2 more weeks till I move, so we should make the most of it, right?"

Ino smiles brightly.

Naruto nods.

"Sure. I dont really have any where to go much, so sure. I'm sure Sasuke will stay too."

"Kay. Then you can go swim if you want. There are some snacks and drinks over at the cabana and get something."

Ino points to the cabana which was stocked with drinks and food.

"Kay. Thanks Ino."

Naruto took off his hoodie and shirt and jumped into the pool.

Ino went and over to the folding chairs and took off her clothes revealing her bikini. Ino went walking to the cabana to get sun tan lotion. As she came back she saw Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto playing a game. She sat on the chair under the shade of an umbrella and watched.

Around 15 minutes later, Hinata came running out of the pool and towards Ino. She dried herself a bit with her towel and sat next to Ino and gave her a hug.

Ino smiles and pushes her a bit.

"Thanks for the hug, but what was that for?"

Hinata smiles.

"Just to repay you. Naruto and I are dating now!"

Hinata yips.

Ino smiles again as she lays back and closes her eyes.

"Thats great for you Hinata!"

Hinata lowers down her tone remembering about Sasuke.

"Ino..."

Ino opens her eyes and looks at Hinata.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Why dont you make up with Sasuke? He says that he really liked you."

"Oh really? When? Before or after he went on a date with that Sakura?"

Hinata looks confused.  
"Huh? He went out with Sakura? Never! He would have told me or Naruto about it. But he did say he likes you. He started talking to me about you while were talking to Naruto."

Ino perks up.

"Ok..."

Hinata tries to change to another subject.

"Hey Ino. You do like Sasuke still, dont you?"

Ino blushes and turns bright red and nods slowly.

Hinata smiles.

"Then say 'yes' to this. He wanted me to ask you if you would go with him to the Soccer Team's Party."

Ino thinks about it for a while.

"Um...well..."

* * *

Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I was writing a little too much. lol. oh well, I've already started on the next chapter. It might be ready Sunday night, or sometime this coming week. Most likely BEFORE Halloween! Thanks to all the the people who review. it is MOST appreciated! 


	7. Chapter 7! Party?

**Last Time**

Hinata looks confused.  
"Huh? He went out with Sakura? Never! He would have told me or Naruto about it. But he did say he likes you. He started talking to me about you while were talking to Naruto." 

_Ino perks up._

_"Ok..."_

_Hinata tries to change to another subject._

_"Hey Ino. You do like Sasuke still, dont you?"_

_Ino blushes and turns bright red and nods slowly._

_Hinata smiles._

_"Then say 'yes' to this. He wanted me to ask you if you would go with him to the Soccer Team's Party."_

_Ino thinks about it for a while._

_"Um...well..."_

Well...let's contine this

Has some NaruHina in it

The next chapter will have a bit of NejiTen too, sorry if you dont like this couple! O.o

Srry I really didnt know what to name this chapter, so if you have any suggestions, plz tell me

* * *

Ino thinks for a long while.

"Hinata...I-I really dont think I should."

A deeps voice cuts in.

"Why not?"

Ino looks up and sees that it was Sasuke standing there.

Ino covers herself up with a towel as she was turning bright pink.

Sasuke looks at her strangely.

"Why not what?" Ino asks trying to get out of the subject."

"Why wont you come with me as my date to the Soccer Team's Party tonight?"

Ino blushes and then stands up and looks him straight in the eye still blushing a little, but looks angry.

"Because...because, I hate you. I hate you Sasuke Uchiha!!!"

Ino grabs her clothes and stuff and runs back inside of her house slamming the door shut.

Sasuke looks a little hurt. Hinata looks shocked. Naruto sits in the pool wondering what happened. Naruto runs out of the pool and sits in the center between Sasuke and Hinata. Hinata blushes with a smile. Naruto smiles big and then looks at Sasuke.

"Hey teme...what happened?"

Sasuke looks at the ground and softly speaks.

"S-She hates me..? How? W-Why?"

Naruto looks at him strangely and then looks at Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, what happened? He looks really unhappy. What happened?!"

Hinata doesnt pay attention to Naruto. She just keeps looking toward where Ino had run into the house.

Naruto looks at her strangely too and then trys to shake her a bit.

"Hinata-chan...you OK?"

Hinata breaks out of it and looks at Naruto.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine Naruto-kun."

Hinata smiles and looks at him uncomfortable.

"Ino...well said she hated Sasuke. I think it's because..."

Naruto glances at Sasuke who was still in shock, and then turns back to Hinata.

"Because why, Hinata?"

Hinata looks uncomfortable again as she glances at Sasuke through the corner of her eyes.

"Because...well...she does hate him now. But not really, she is just hiding the fact that she actually..."

Hinata stops and looks at both Sasuke and Naruto.

"..loves him. But ever since she had seen Sakura hanging around Sasuke, she had put up an act that she didnt even know him at all anymore and didnt want to talk to him or see him. So in all the classes that we were in, she switched seats with me so she wouldnt have to be by Sasuke...but I think it was just because she thought Sasuke was dating Sakura..."

Hinata's eyes looked like they were going to cry, but she stopped herself.

Sasuke looks shocked again and starts walking away.

Naruto and Hinata follow behind him.

"Teme! What are you going to do now?"

Sasuke stops.  
"Give her what she wants. If she doesnt want to see me then, well, I'll make sure of it."

Hinata looks at little scared.

"Sasuke...but, how?"

Sasuke turns around and looks at her.

"You'll see. I'll just wont talk to her or even try to anymore."

Sasuke walks to the front of the house and sees that Itachi had come back to pick him up.

Naruto leaves too with Sasuke. He says his good-byes and concerns about Ino to Hinata.

* * *

Hinata still a little sad, waves bye, and slowly approaches Ino's house. 

She gets inside and walks up to her room. She slowly walks towards it and knocks on Ino's door.

"I-Ino...?"

The door slightly opens.

"What is it?"

"Can I come in, please?"

Ino gasps and nods. She cracks the door open, wide enough for Hinata to get in, but narrow enough for no one else, but her to escape through.

"What is it?"

"Ino...it's just that..."

Hinata looks at her best friend and sees that she had crying since she got inside the house because her white tank top and blue short skirt she had put back on, were tear wetten and her hair was a mess.

"..That...you dont really hate Sasuke, do you?"

Ino looks at her shocked a little and then looks coldly to the ground as she shakes her head no.

Hinata slightly smiles, but keeps her stance.

"T-Then, why did you tell Sasuke that lie?"

Ino looks at her with tear ridden eyes.

"I didnt tell him an entire lie. Only half of it was true. It's true that I hate him, but it's false that I entirely hate him...but what does that matter? He has...that girl...Sakura...Sakura Haruno."

Hinata shakes her head in disappointment.

"Ino...I though that you were the girl who said she would never give up when we were little. You always said, 'Come on Hinata! Dont be scared. You need to fight for what you want, or else someone else will get it.' What happened to that Ino?"

Ino looks at Hinata as she wipes away her tears and then looks at the ground as she wraps her arms around her legs.

"She's right here still."

Ino cups a half circle around her hand and looks at her.

"What? I cant hear you!"

Ino laughs and shouts a little louder.

"Nothing!"

Ino giggles again.

"I'm right here."

Hinata starts to laugh too.

_'That Hinata...She still remembers that day, huh?'_

_**

* * *

!FLASHBACK!**_

_Ino and Hinata sat under a tree for recess at kindergarten._

_Hinata blushes as she sees the new-found blond boy crossing the field playing soccer and laughing around. Ino looks at her friend and smiles. Hinata turns her head to see Ino's face smiling._

_"Ano...I-Ino-san, is something w-wrong?"_

_Ino nods._

_"Yes, Hinata-chan. You like that boy, Naruto, dont you?"_

_The young female Hyuuga gasp and blushes as she looks at her blond Yamanaka friend and nods._

_"H-How did you k-know?"_

_Ino puts her index finger to her chin and thinks for a minute._

_"Well...for starters, you are suttering when you talk about him, but then again, you sutter a lot. You blush a lot when you see him, and you stare at him a lot."_

_Hinata looks at little embarressed and Ino looks at her funny._

_"Are you alright?"_

_Hinata nods._

_"Y-Yes..."_

_Ino leans back on the tree._

_"Hinata-chan...for you to be able to date Naruto one day...you're going to need to...to...NOT be scared, and fight for what you want, or else, someone else just might get what you want instead. Now Hinata, can I hear you say 'yeah'?"_

_Hinata shyly and quietly starts to speak._

_"Y-Yes..."_

_Ino stands up and bends down to meet eye level with Hinata._

_"Whatttt? I can't hear you Hinata! What did you say?"_

_Hinata smiles and speaks more loudly, but still a bit quiet._

_"Yes..."_

_The young blond wipes dirt off her light brown skirt, and crosses her arms across her light blue uniform shirt._

_"Can you say that one more time? And this time...LOUD!!"_

_Hinata kneels up still in eye contact with Ino. She smiles and opens her mouth._

_"YES!!"_

_The other kids turn around from what they were doing._

_The young Yamanaka and Hyuuga laugh and the other kids turn back to their activities._

_The bell rings and all the newly admitted children of the school sighed and returned back into the building heading towards their classroom._

_**!FLASHBACK OVER!**_

* * *

The doorbell rings. 

"I'll go get it."

Hinata walks out of the room to see who it was. Ino walks back to her bed and curls herself up.

Hinata looks through the window and sees that Itachi's car hasnt left yet.

_'Hmm? Sasuke and Naruto-kun havent left yet...? Strange.'_

Hinata walks slowly to the door and opens it. She sees Naruto and Sasuke standing there.

Sasuke peers into the house to see if Ino was standing around anywhere. He gets discouraged seeing only Hinata there.

Naruto smiles as he rubs the back of his head.

"Uh...Sorry for bothering you again...but uh..."

Sasuke glares at him.

"Could you hurry up?"

Naruto sneaks a glare at him.

"Well you couldve stayed in the car, but I'm guessing you still wanted to see Ino."

At that moment Ino was getting a little annoyed that Hinata hadnt come back yet. She peered through the stairs, unable to be seen by any of them and in time to hear everything Naruto had been saying.

Hinata looks at her new boyfriend that she had been crushing on forever and stares at him, then at Sasuke.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke looks at his friend he had met in middle-school.

"Yeah..?"

Hinata twiddles with her fingers, feeling a little nervous.

"Do...you want to see Ino now?"

Sasuke blushes slightly.

"Uh...I would...but I think Itachi is calling me. Uh...see you on Monday, Hinata."

Naruto and Hinata watch him stroll back into Itachi's car. Naruto turns back to Hinata to see she was a little worried.

"Dont worry about him Hinata-chan...I'm sure he still likes Ino. Well of course he does, it's written all over his face...but I guess he's in denial because he thinks Ino doesnt want to see him."

Hinata puts on a smile thanking Naruto for his comfort.

"Thanks Naruto-kun. The truth is, Ino still likes him a lot, except she thinks he hate her and likes Sakura. But dont worry, I'm sure they will work it out. So what did you want to tell me?"

Naruto blushes remember what he was going to say.

"Oh...yeah...I was wondering if next weekend you want to come with me to the Soccer Team's Party tonight? Ino can come too if she wants. A lot of the other girls you know too are going to be there, so it would be cool if you...uh come too."

Hinata blushes and nods.

"Yeah sure. I'll try and get Ino to come too."

Naruto grins happily.

"Ok. Then I'll text you tonight about the stuff. It's a casual thingy I think...so yeah. I'll get Itachi to come and pick you and Ino up tonight, kay?"

The teenaged Hyuuga nodded again and they both said their good-byes.

Ino quickly ran back into her room as Hinata started to come up the stairs.

Hinata looks at her strangely and suspiciously.

Ino looked at her, a little uncomfortable.

"W-What..?"

Ino trys to smile a bit.

"You heard everything Naruto said, right? Then I dont need to tell you again. Come on, let's go out and find some dresses or something tonight. Hurry up!"

Hinata pulls Ino's arm as they walk out the door.

Ino stops blocking the sunshine with her hand.

"Uh...ok, but how are we supposed to get to that place? It's all the way on the other side of town."

Hinata crosses her arms over her light purple tank top.

"Then come on. Let's go to that new mall that opened up over there."

Hinata lets go of one of her arms and points to a massive building about 3 blocks away.

"Come on. It's only about 2 or 3 blocks away. We can walk there."

Ino thinks about it for a minute.

"Ok...but Hinata, why should I go there. Sakura will be there. And I DO NOT want to see her at all tonight."

Ino then crosses her arms across her tank as Hinata did.

Hinata shakes her head in disappointment.

"Ino...just come on. If that pink-haired witch comes with in 3 feet of you. I'll be there too. So dont worry about a thing!"

Hinata's disappointment turns into a smile as they start to walk towards the mall.

Ino looks at her in dismay.

"Hinata...wait up."

Ino starts to walk a little fast after Hinata.

Hinata turns back and smiles as they start walking to the mall...

_**

* * *

AT THE MALL**_

Hinata and Ino walk into the large mall and see hundreds of people buzzing around. They look from side to side seeing stores with incredible dresses, tops, skirts, jeans, jewelry, and _shoes._

As they walk by they see TenTen in a store with lots of beautiful casual dresses. Ino and Hinata run up to TenTen.

"Hey TenTen. What are you doing here?" Ino questions with a big smile on her face.

TenTen turns to see Ino and Hinata in front of her.

"Oh hey Ino. Hey Hinata. Um...well.." TenTen blushes a bit. "I'm here to find something to wear for the Soccer Team's Party tonight that Neji invited me to."

Ino and Hinata laugh a little as TenTen looks at them confused.

"What?"

Ino looks at her brown-haired friend.

"You like Neji-san!"

TenTen blushes again.

"Uh...how'd you know?"

Hinata laughs some more.

"Because TenTen, you were just having a blushing party on your face, and besides, I think I know when someone likes someone."

Hinata winks as she giggles a bit.

"So, you found anything good to wear tonight?"

TenTen looks at them and then nods.

"Yeah. I did. I found a white and pink casual dress. It's really pretty. It's meant for like the fall time. So it would be perfect for tonight. It's right over here."

TenTen points to a spagetti-strap dress that could go down to her knees. The straps were a white color that followed to the body part of the dress which was a white color also and had cherry blossom imprints on it. It was a dress that when worn, could have a nice flow to it.

Ino smiles as she looks at the beautiful dress.

"Wow...it's really pretty! Are you going to buy it, TenTen?"

TenTen smiles as she looks at her blond friend.

"Um...--"

She gets cut off by another voice.

"She better not. Cuz that dress is gonna be mine. And I'm going to wear it tonight. I mean, I did see it first."

The three girls turn to see the pink-haired cheerleader with Tayuya and Kin behind her.

Ino glares at her.

"Who says TenTen cant buy it? You havent even bought it, so it means that she could buy it first, and _**you**_ cant. Besides, how did you three get invited to the party tonight? It's highly unimaginable."

Ino crosses her arms across her white tank top and glares at the three cheerleaders who think they are _all-that_.

Sakura smirks.

"Of course I have connections. Kin and Tayuya were invited because of me. Besides, how did you three get invited? And well we'll see about that. And who said I havent bought it already? For all you know, I would have already bought it...yesterday."

Sakura smiles devilously at them, eyeing TenTen trying to make her feel a little scared.

Ino then smirks back at Sakura.

"Well TenTen got invited by Neji, and me and Hinata got invited by Naruto. Hinata's new boyfriend."

Sakura glares at her.

"Hpm...those wannbe guys. How stupid. You got invited by them and what are you smirking at, you dumb blond!?"

Ino looks at her then at TenTen, smiling. She grabs the dress TenTen had pointed to, and heads towards the check out. A few minutes later she came back with the dress in her hand and a slip of paper in between her fingers. She walks up to TenTen handing her the dress and turns her head to glare at the pink-haired teen.

"Now TenTen has the dress, what are you going to do about it? Buy it and then say she copied you? I dont think so. Come on Hinata. TenTen. Let's go to a different store, the air in this one smells like lies."

Ino smirks as she walks out of the store followed by TenTen and Hinata. Sakura stands there a little pissed off because of Ino's act.

She looks at Tayuya and Kin who were equally astounded.

_'Ug...how the hell did she know I didnt get it yet? That pig is going to regret she had done anything bad to me.'_

Sakura signals her fellow cheerleaders to resume their shopping.

* * *

Ino keeps walking as Hinata and TenTen catch up with her. 

Hinata taps her on the shoulder and Ino stops to look at her.

"Ino, what was that? You heard her, Sakura already bought that dress--"

Hinata gets cut off by Ino.

"She never bought that dress."

Hinata looks confused.

"What? What do you mean? She said that she already bought it yesterday."

Ino laughs a little.

"Well she lied."

Hinata and TenTen looked at her.

"How could you tell?" TenTen askes curiously.

"Well...it was obvious. She is the type who would lie to get whatever and whoever she wants. Besides, it was written all over her face. She never made eye contact with me, and she also had a really non-serious look on her face. She was totally faking so then after we left, she could buy the dress."

Hinata and TenTen looked at her smiling.

Hinata smiles bigger than TenTen as she looks at TenTen's dress, which was in a bag.

"Wow Ino. That's amazing. But, how did you know?"

Ino giggles and winks.

"It's. A. Secret."

TenTen looks discouraged.

"Ah, come on, tell us!"

Ino sighs, giving in after they pleaded her.

"Fine...but all I have to say is that I've had practice. When I lived back in France after I left Japan. I well needed some experience with the guys there."

Ino blushes slightly.

"And well, all my friends there had told me about some of the guys there in France. Some of them would lie to you in your face if they thought you were cute and wanted you to like them. So how they got their boyfriends, they had to have experience. That summer we all well, how should I put this...? We all kind of got our best guy friends there, the ones who wouldnt lie because my friends had known them since they were like babies, and got them to see what guys would do to get a girl. By the end of the summer, we could tell if a guy lied or not, even girls. Cuz it's the same, no matter which gender you are. Lying is universial. Especially in the "teen" world. That's how I found out you both liked you who liked. But well for Hinata. I found that a long time ago since we were little--"

Ino stops as her friends looked at her.

"What?"

They smile with pleasure as Hinata and TenTen start to pull Ino into stores to find something for her to wear tonight.

"Come on...since you got TenTen something, we have to find something for me. Then for you Ino! We're going to a party!"

* * *

After FOUR hours of shopping and trying on clothes, they finally got what they were looking for. And the party was just 3 hours away. They all headed back to the Yamanaka's Estate getting ready. Hinata had called Naruto and said TenTen would be coming with them when they came to pick Hinata and Ino up. And all they had to do was...wait.

* * *

Well, that's all for this chapter. And yeah it was LONG!! O.O lol. well, how do ya like it? Is it OK? o.O And also sorry to the slight Sakura bashing. I didnt mean to put it in the story, but the story really needed some Ino and Sakura conflict! 

As I said at the beginning...Sorry about not getting it out sooner, but I was totally busy on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday, I was like only home for like 2 hours, and that whole time, I had to do my homework, and then get ready for a Halloween party. So I'M REALLY SORRY!!! The next chapter, I PROMISE will come out SOON!


	8. Chapter 8! Forgiveness

_They smile with pleasure as Hinata and TenTen start to pull Ino into stores to find something for her to wear tonight._

_"Come on...since you got TenTen something, we have to find something for me. Then for you Ino! We're going to a party!"_

_After FOUR hours of shopping and trying on clothes, they finally got what they were looking for. And the party was just 3 hours away. They all headed back to the Yamanaka's Estate getting ready. Hinata had called Naruto and said TenTen would be coming with them when they came to pick Hinata and Ino up. And all they had to do was...wait._

_Let's CONTINUE ON!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters at all. _

**Forgiveness**

* * *

Three long and hair-caring hours later. Ino, Hinata, and TenTen were ready for what they had been waiting for all day. At exactly 7:00 PM, Itachi had drove up the Yamanaka Estate and Naruto and Sasuke slowly took their time walking to the door. The ringing doorbell startled TenTen, Hinata, and Ino. Ino pouted thinking that it was Sasuke and Naruto. 

"It's Sasuke and Naruto."

Hinata looks at her.

"How do you know?"

Ino sighs.  
"It's obvious."

Ino walks a window facing the front of the estate and looks down to her large porch. She sees a blond boy, and a dark-haired boy standing next to the blond.

"They're outside...Hinata...do I really have to go?"

TenTen and Hinata link their arms with Ino smiling brightly. Hinata looks at Ino with her clear eyes staring straight to her blue eyes.

"Yeah you do. Just think of the face Sakura will have when she sees us in what we are wearing."

TenTen nods quickly.

"Mmm-hmm. Just think of the guys' expressions too. I bet they'll be surprised."

Ino sighs once more nodding slowly.

"Ok. Ok. I get it. Come on."

Ino unhooks their arms and starts her way down the stairs. Hinata follows behind Ino, with TenTen in the back of the line.

Hinata reaches for the doorknob and opens it revealing a bored Uzumaki and Uchiha standing in the way of the door. The three girls examined what they were wearing. Naruto was wearing a white tank top underneath his signature orange hoodie with jeans and orange striped tennis shoes. Sasuke was wearing a black dress shirt with dark blue and silver thin stripes going down;Sasuke also wore jeans that were a little ripped at the bottom and black skater shoes.

Naruto and Sasuke look at them confused at why they were standing there.

"Uh...are you guys ok?" responded the blond Uzumaki.

The three friends snap out of observing the Uchiha and Uzumaki guys.

Ino pipes in.

"Oh...yeah. We're fine. Just didnt expect something like this from you guys. Well at least I didnt, I mean...Do all the guys dress like--"

Ino gets cut off by TenTen.

"I think Ino is just trying to say that you guys look great. Right Ino?"

TenTen looks to her right and smiles at Ino.

Ino smiles back, brightly, mouthing a thank you to her.

"Yeah..that's what I meant."

Naruto and Sasuke put on a small smile.

"Well..thanks Ino...Uh..Is that what you guys are wearing to the party?"

Naruto examines Ino, TenTen, and Hinata. Each of them had on a black cloak covering what they were wearing. All Naruto could see of their out-fit was that Ino and TenTen were wearing sandals with small heels giving them a bit of height and Hinata had on white flip-flops. Naruto could also preview their hair. Hinata and Ino had their's put down and straightened, bangs on the side were clipped with a small light purple and blue heart for Ino, and a light purple butterfly in Hinata's; the bands in the front were flowly nicely, covering part of their their right eyes. TenTen had her hair in the usual twin-buns with a cherry blossom accompanying it in her left bun. Her bangs flew off in the sides of her head and some in her face.

Hinata, Ino, and TenTen looked at their cloaks which hid their real out-fits underneath. They smile as they turn their heads back at the two teen guys.

"Oh...of course not." Ino says as she flips a bit of her blond hair.

"Yeah...you'll see our out-fits we put our hard work into when we get to the party." Hinata chimes in with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah...so you'll just have to..._wait..._"TenTen speaks "wait" very slowly and softly making Naruto and Sasuke wonder what they had meant.

* * *

After 5 more minutes of conversing about the party. Naruto yawns out of boredom and signals the girls and Sasuke to get into the car to get to the party.Sasuke opens the door for the girls to get into the back of the car. TenTen and Ino got into the black SUV, the Uchiha's mother's car, making Hinata and Naruto sitting next to each other. TenTen and Ino giggle a lot as they see Naruto getting in to sit closely next to Hinata. Hinata blushes and glares at Ino and TenTen, trying to make the giggling stop. Sasuke had gotten into his usual seat in the front. He looks at the rearview mirror hanging up above between Itachi's and Sasuke's heads to see Ino smiling and laughing. Itachi nudges him hard in the elbow making Sasuke growl silently at him, giving Itachi a death stare. 

"What?" Itachi whisper exclaims.

Sasuke smirks and turns his head, looking out the window.

"Nothing. Just drive."

Itachi looks at his younger brother.

"Fine. Fine."

Throughout the long car ride, it was completely silent, except the fact that Ino and TenTen were still giggling and talking to each other about something, most likely, about Hinata and Naruto. Hinata was having a blush attack, making it harder for her to try and start a conversation. Naruto, and his usual self, had no idea of what was going on. Sasuke, kept on looking out the window, until they had gotten to the old mansion up on Old Maple Hill.

Hinata gets out of the car gracefully after Naruto, followed, equally as graceful, Ino and TenTen.

Hinata tilts her head up, looking at the old mansion.

"We're...g-going here for the big party? It looks a little...c-creepy."

Ino looks, equally as fearful with Hinata and TenTen as well.

"This place is creepy. I heard strange stories about it when I was still a little kid here. That's the Old Maple Hill's Spook Mansion. Why did you guys have to have the party here?"

Naruto looks at Ino, expressionless.

"Cuz it's cool. Why, are you guys scared to go into the place?"

Ino smirks.

"Uh...no! We're not scared, right guys?"

"Speak for youself."

Hinata gasps looking at the place once more.

"It's way too spooky."

Ino sighs.

"You're a chicken Hinata. Just like always."

Ino giggles and looks towards TenTen's way.

"How about you TenTen, scared?"

TenTen smiles.

"Nah. I've been up there before."

Hinata, now looks toward TenTen too, wide-eyed.

"You did? Why? What was up there?"

TenTen smiles brightly towards them.

"I had to go up there for a dare, my friends from middle school told me to do. And when I did go up there, well there wasnt much. It's just a old mansion that some kids have parties in, from time to time."

Ino gives a imaginary symbol to TenTen saying that it was an ah-mazing pep talk.

"Ok. Then. Hinata. TenTen. Let's go."

They link arms carefullly and start heading up to the old mansion's front door leaving Naruto and Sasuke behind.

Naruto turns to Sasuke.

"Did they just leave us?"

"I dont know..who cares?"

Naruto glares at him, viciously.

"Sasuke, your attitude is so suckish today. Something is definetly pinning up your neck."

"Hn."

Naruto glares at him with Sasuke returning the glare too.

TenTen's voice interupts their glare contest.

"HEY NARUTO! SASUKE! HURRY UP! YOU TWO ARE SOOOO SLOW!!!"

TenTen, Ino, and Hinata giggle as they stand at the front door of the mansion waiting patiently for Sasuke and Naruto to catch up.

* * *

As the two teens catch up with the three girls, they knock speedily on the door. A creak sound signals the opening of the door and reveals a mysterious character. After that had a clear message of it being someone they know, they had figured it out that it was none other than Shino Aburame. He was a mysterious guy. He never usually talked at all unless spoken to, but only in small phrases like "yes", "no", and "maybe". Those types of words. He greeted them with a nod and the three girls smile with Sasuke and Naruto nodding back, meaning "thanks for opening the door." As they walk inside, they see the main hall with a medium-sized DJ system to the right, and two large tables full of snacks, punch, and other goodies. Ino sees that Sakura and her cheerleader crew had already gotten to the party and was standing by the punch bowl talking. Ino noticed that she wasnt wearing the dress she had talked about earlier. She nudges TenTen and Hinata and starts to point towards Sakura's direction. They both smile giving Ino a wink.  
"Told ya I was right." 

They all laugh softly, making Sasuke and Naruto confused about what was so funny.

Naruto looked at them seeing that were still wearing the cloaks.

"Hey, arent you guys gonna get those cloaks off? I think some people are staring at you three..."

The three friends look at each other and nod in unison.

"Ok..." TenTen smiles gracefully.

* * *

One by one, they slide off their cloaks revealing their hard-earned, fabulous out-fits. 

First it was TenTen. She was wearing the cherry-blossom casual fall dress that she had found earlier at the mall while with Ino and Hinata. She had her pinkish sandal heels on that matched the dress.

Next was Hinata. Hinata showed off her purple tanktop with sequins sewed onto the edges of the tank that made it sparkle. She had knee-length blue capris on with a matching purple sequin belt, that went great with her white flip-flops.

Lastly it was Ino. She had on a fitted blue top without any sleeves. A scarfly piece hung off the left side of her top making it look extremely pretty. For the bottom, she had a layered white flowing skirt with each of the layers' edges sewed with sequins making that glitter nicely through the light's reflection, her entire out-fit was completely with her light blue sandal heels.

Both Sasuke and Naruto stared at them, astonished.

Ino laughed.

"Too much?"

They both shook their heads in unison saying no.

* * *

After about 15 seconds, Ino, Hinata, and TenTen were surrounded by all the guys at the party. Sakura gave them a glare and Ino returned the glare by sticking her tounge out at Sakura mocking her. 

After about 10 minutes of non-stop talking around the room, Kiba shouted through the mic from the top of the giant staircase in the center looking down at everyone.

"OK EVERYBODY! QUIET DOWN!"

Sakura glares at him.

"Look whose talking."

Sakura, Tayuya, and Kin laugh, along with the other cheerleaders who were there.

Kiba ignores the comment and goes on talking.

"Ok you guys. You've had you fun talking and everything. But now, we're going to switch to something else. First, I'm gonna pick your partners for it with this hat. It has each of your names in it, so everyone will have a partner. Not counting me and Shino, cuz we are going to make this into a contest. You guys remember that this house was made into a house at some time, but then they closed it down to be made as a party place for teens and all that crap. But whatever. Me and Shino made some adjustments. The first one who finds all the things on the list we give first, and comes back with it, gets the prize for the two winners. You'll each have to find the following: a white sheet from a piece of furniture, a cobweb, a old book from the library in this house, a lightbulb from the broken chandelier in the bedroom in the West Wing, and last. The picture of Matilda Maples, the one who once lived in this house before she died in it.

Every single of the girls look a bit scared as they hear the name of Matilda Maples.

"Ok...now for the partners. You will either have a guy partner or a girl one. So which ever, choose to like it. Or you'll just lose! Ok...now the partners."

Kiba drew the first two papers out of the hat.

"Hinata Hyuuga will be with...Naruto Uzumaki."

Hinata blushes as Ino nudges her happily smiling.

Kiba draws more.

"Tayuya and Kin will be partners...

Neji Hyuuga and TenTen..."

It was TenTen's turn to be nudged by Ino as she smiled at her friend who was just a year older than she was.

After a couple more partners were called out. Only four more pieces of paper remained.

Sakura looked around.

_'CHA!!! There's still only me, Sasuke-kun, that pig, ino, and then that Lee guy...I really hope I dont get him. CHA!!' _

Kiba coughs interupting Sakura's thoughts.

"Ok...the second to last partner is going to be...

Sakura Haruno and..."

Sakura winces at the hearing of her name.

"Rock Lee. They are partners."

Sakura sighs in utter disbelief.

"WHAT?!"

_'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW DID I END UP WITH THAT BOWL-CUT HAIRDO OF A NUT?! HE FOLLOWS ONE OF TEACHERS LIKE A SON WOULD FOLLOW A DAD!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!'_

Sakura's screaming thoughts get interrupted once more by Tayuya and Kin this time. They reassure her of her partner but then look grim.

The pink-haired cheerleader looks their way, confused.

"What?!"

Kin and Tayuya tilt their heads toward Ino and Sakura remembers.  
"Oh. My. GAWD!!!! THAT INO IS GOING TO BE PARTNERS WITH SASUKE?!?!?!?!?!? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

This time when Sakura screamed, everyone stared at her like she was crazy. As she slowly stops screaming, to see that everyone around her was staring in confusion and started to whisper about, about her. Sakura grew red and immediately tried to hide herself till everyone else left to start the contest.

Kiba coughs again, annoyed this time.

"Ok then...whatever. The last pair of partners are going to be..."

Ino thinks a while trying to make her mind stop laughing from what had just happened with Sakura.

_'Wait...Ino! This is NO time for you to be laughing. You havent been called yet. So now Kiba is gonna call your name. Now let's see...who else hasnt he called yet...hmm...'_

Ino quickly looks around as Kiba grabs the last two pieces of paper in the hat. Her two blue eyes land on Sasuke. He, too, hadnt been partnered up yet.

_'Oh..my...gawd...I'm partnered with him...'_

Kiba clears his throat quickly and begins to announce the the last pair of partners.

"The last partners are...Ino Yamanaka...

and...Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

All the girls around them groan in utter disappointment that Ino was again with Sasuke. Meanwhile, the guys smirk that Sasuke would actually get her. They groaned wishing they had Ino for a partner. Believing that, Ino, too, didnt know what she could do at all. Should she actually go along with this? She turned her head to see Sasuke was already looking at her, she quickly turns her head around, hiding the fact that she started to blush. All the partners, slowly gather together as a piece of paper suddenly appears in their hands. Another second, a sack appears for the partnerships they find, to put into the sack. 

Ino closes her eyes and reopens them to see Sasuke was standing next to her.

Her throat started to dry-up.

"Uh...well...let's hope we win, kay?"

Ino puts on her best fake smile and chuckles nervously a bit as she looks his way, then onto the paper that had just magically appeared in her hands.

"Ok...um well, let's go start this contest. I bet we'll win."

Ino smiles brightly putting aside the differences she had with Sasuke.

"Come on."

Ino pulls Sasuke's arm trying to lead him upstairs.

As she pulls him, he gets even more confused.

_'So...She doesnt hate me any more? I guess...what Hinata said was true.'_

"Ok..."

As they slowly walk around upstairs while everyone else started on the first floor, Ino started to check out the rooms. She waltzed into a room that was once a bedroom. It had a bed, a bookshelf, a desk, and two large windows that opened up to the front of the yard. As she stepped into the room, she sees that it was completely covered with dust. She turns around and bumps into Sasuke, making herself, blush slightly.

"Oops...I'm sorry..."

Sasuke shrugs it off like it was nothing.

They start their search over until Sasuke opens a door leading to a room that was filled with mirrors, furniture, and other household things covered with white sheets.

Ino walks into the room, looking around.

"Well, we can check off that first one off. A white sheet...check!"

Ino grabs a sheet and stuffs it stiffly into the sack.

"Kay. One down, four more to go."

Ino smiles once more, while Sasuke ignores it, but replys with a simple, boring nod.

* * *

An hour pass as they wander around with a helpless expressions. By this time, they had already gotten the old book, and the broken lightbulb, along with the cobweb, and the white sheet. 

"This is great. I guess the second floor was a good place to look for them. I wonder how far the others had gotten already."

Ino smiles her big smile as she walks up the stairs to the top floor. The attic...

Ino peeked her head through the attic and suddenly a giant spider jumps out!

She shrieks almost falling backwards.

"AHHHHHH!"

Sasuke catchs her as she falls backwards.

As he catchs her on her back, Ino is then staring at his onyx eyes with her own blue ones.

"Uh...thanks. I'm sorry about that."

Sasuke shrugs again, letting her regain her balance.

"Whatever."

As Ino regains her balance, she looks at the giant spider to see that it was made of rubber, and remembers what Kiba had said earlier.

"Well, I guess Kiba meant it. He and Shino really did booby-trap this place..."

Ino giggles a bit, making Sasuke smile. As she slowly stops, she sees that Sasuke had smiled.

"Nice smile. You should smile more often. It's better."

She then begins to fiddle with her feet for a bit, trying to figure out what to say.

"S-Sasuke..."

Sasuke looks at her with some interest in his eyes, cutting the long and dreadful silence before.

"What?"

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the last week, or so. I guess I really didnt know what to do at that time. And today...I guess my mind just blew up. I think my mind did get out of control because of me seeing you with Sakura. And so--"

Ino gets her sentence cut off by Sasuke's own deep voice.

"What? I'm not with Sakura. How would you think that?"

Ino looks confusedly at his dark-haired friend.

"It's just that...that day when I say you with her. I thought you two, were...kind of going out...and well. That's how it ended up with this morning. But I do have a confession...I--"

Ino, once again gets interrupted.

"I like you too. A lot."

Ino stands there with her arms behind her back looking into his eyes trying to figure out if she was hallucinating.  
"Y-You...do?"

Sasuke nods, a little happy that he had gotten that out.

Ino smiles brightly towards him, feeling all the saddness and sorrow she felt throughtout the week, and felt that weights have been lifted off her shoulders.

Sasuke slowly leans in to give her a kiss, he was just about to touch Ino's lips, but unconditionally, he had gotten interrupted by Kiba's voice.

"THE CONTEST IS NOW OVER! PLEASE REPORT BACK TO THE MAIN ROOM! WE HAVE OUR TWO WINNERS! COME NOW!"

Sasuke flinches back, blushing a bit for stopping a kiss right in the middle.

"Uh...I guess we should go back now..."

_'Damn Kiba and his stupid interuptions...'_

Ino nods as she learns of what had just almost happened.

She had almost had her first kiss, with the one she likes herself...and now they had to go see who the winners were.

* * *

5 minutes pass as everyone returns back to the main room to listen to Kiba's voice over the intercoms around again.  
"Ok you guys. The partners who won this thingy, well actually there were two pairs of partners, because, uh well...somehow they all got here at the exact same time. The two pairs were...Naruto and Hinata...and Neji and TenTen. You guys come here, and pick something from the box up here. Well, thats the end of that. Now there's still another half hour left. Spend it however ya like. Night!" 

Kiba jumps out of his position letting the two pairs of partners get their rewards. Naruto had chosen a orange hoodie that was in there, with their school's logo on it. Neji had taken the martial arts book, talking about how to better your _**chi**_, TenTen had gotten a large box, filled with fans she could use, and give to her friends, and even try to make. She gave Ino the lacy, light purple and light blue one to Ino, who was very thankful for it, and gave Hinata a lacy purple on it, that had beautiful design of a butterfly on it. Hinata was the last one to choose. She had dug way into the box and found something she could use. It was a set of three giftcards to the newly made mall, each one, $100 each. Everyone awed saying that they wished they couldve gotten that. Hinata smiled happily. Hinata and TenTen split up from Neji and Naruto for a while as they go to Ino, and the guys return with Sasuke.

"Congrats." Ino replys to them as they slowly approach her.

A long pause happens as her friends stand there. Ino cringes in the awkward silence coming upon them.

"Uh...What's the matter, guys? You two, OK?"

TenTen and Hinata look at her with blank expressions on their faces.

"No. Nothing's wrong. It's just that you look...well a little red."

Hinata nods in agreement with TenTen.

"Mmm-hmm. When you walked back here, you were red too, and you still are. What happened while you were with Sasuke?"

Ino blushes, as she starts to turn red again. she quickly trys to cool down.  
"Uh...what do you mean? Nothing happened."

Ino quivers as she trys to giggle.

Hinata and TenTen put an unbelieveable look on their faces, not believing what Ino had just said.

"Fine then. If you wont tell us here, then at least tell us tonight on IM or something. Is that OK, Ino?"

TenTen looks at her pleadingly.

Ino gives in and nods slowly.

"Fine. But it's going to be late tonight. In the usual chatroom. OK? If you're not there, then you're not there. I'll put a password on it tonight so no one can get on it, but us. And I'll also text you guys the password, kay?"

Hinata and TenTen nod in agreement as they look at the time. It was already 9:30 PM. And they were able to stay there till 10 PM. They all get an idea to go and ditch the party for the park.

"Ok. Come on. The park isnt far away."

Ino gets their black cloaks and makes sure that one was following them.

Hinata, Ino, and TenTen arrive at their old childhood playground.

"Wow..I havent been here in forever!" Ino exclaims.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." TenTen responds.

"Uh...Ino? TenTen? Dont you think the guys are going to worry about where we were? Especially since they gave us the ride here. Shouldnt we like, have told them?"

Ino shrugs.

"I dont know. And dont care. Just text them, saying that we came to the park or something."

Hinata nods agreeingly as she gets out her cell to text Naruto.

After about 10 minutes of texting, Hinata looks at Ino.

"What Hinata? Is there something on my face?"

Hinata shakes her head no.

"No...but Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto-kun are coming down here."

"What?!"

"But dont worry. They say they'll come in about 15 minutes though. So we can just talk by ourselves for a while."

Ino sighs in angry disbelief.

"Ugh...fine. Whatever. Let's just stay and have fun before they mess up some girl time." Ino sits on a swing with two other swings between her.

"Ok. So Ino...why dont you just tell us now what happened?" TenTen questions as she gets onto a swing next to Ino.

Ino shakes her head no.

"No. You guys said on IM tonight. So IM tonight."

"Ah...fine. But still, dont you think it's a little funny how Kiba had paired you up with Sasuke? It must have been fate or something."

Ino shrugs.

"I dont know. I guess it was just one of those wierd things that happened."

"Like what kinds of things?" asks Hinata, as she, too, sits next on a swing on the other side of Ino.

Ino thinks for a second.

"Well...like one of those times when you go to your favorite candy shops and you get the last piece of your favorite candy. Or something like that."

"Oh?"

"Yeah..It seems like it. By the way you guys. Congrats again on winning. And thanks TenTen for the fan. It's really pretty."

Ino smiles brightly as she gives her two best friends a hug.

"Your welcome Ino. And thanks."

"Yeah Ino. Thanks."

Ino looks wierdly at them.

"Thanks for what? I didnt do anything that good."

TenTen and Hinata smile happily.

"Yeah you did. You became our friend. Oh. And here you two. I got three giftcards, remember? How about tomorrow, since it's sunday, we go to the mall? It's on me."

Hinata winks as she gives the blond Yamanaka and brunette TenTen, each a giftcard.

They all laugh together as if someone had done something hilarious. They nod in agreement.

"Ok. Tomorrow to the mall then."

"Yeah! New clothes!"

"Totally!"

The three girls put there hands in the center of their circle they had made, and declare a promise between the three.

_The Promise_

_"Never shall a friend in need, be disdained. She is like a sister to me, so I shall help her. Together, we are sisters..."_

* * *

**well that's the end of that chapter. The next chapter-The Guys Come, and The Girls IM**


	9. Chapter 9! The Guys Come & The Girls IM

_**OK, sorry so much about not updating this for a while, but it's long. Hope ya like it**_

"..." Regular Talking

_'...' Thinking_

**_'...' IM/Text Messages_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Last Time_**

_Hinata winks as she gives the blond Yamanaka and brunette TenTen, each a giftcard._

_They all laugh together as if someone had done something hilarious. They nod in agreement._

_"Ok. Tomorrow to the mall then."_

_"Yeah! New clothes!"_

_"Totally!"_

_The three girls put there hands in the center of their circle they had made, and declare a promise between the three._

_The Promise_

_"Never shall a friend in need, be disdained. She is like a sister to me, so I shall help her. Together, we are sisters..."_

_**

* * *

New Story: The Guys Come And The Girls IM**_

An annoying dinging noise comes through disturbing Ino's dream. She immediately wakes up and presses the snooze button on her alarm. She looks at her two other friends who were in their own beds, still sleeping. The blond Yamanaka groans deeply and grabs her warm blanket over her and drifts back off to sleep.

In five minutes time, another ding woke her up. As she jumped up, wondering what the noise was. She looks next to her bed and sees that Hinata and TenTen were still asleep. The young blond pushes the blankets off of her and travels around her room and sees that her computer was still on.

_'Oops...Guess I forgot to turn it off after yesterday night...'_

Just when she was about to turn it off, she saw that someone had sent her an instant message.

_**-FanGrlofDrama- hey Ino. morning. what ya doing?**_

Ino looked at the message.

_'Wait...this is...'_

_**-BlondStarDreamer- hey. It's you! Just woke up.**_

_**-FanGrlofDrama- oh...sorry to wake ya.**_

_**-BlondStarDreamer- dont worry about it.**_

_**-FanGrlofDrama- guess what!!**_

_**-BlondStarDreamer- what?**_

_**-FanGrlofDrama- we're gonna be coming over to Japan to visit ya for your birthday.**_

_**-BlondStarDreamer- what?? but my birthday's next week. how are you gonna make it?**_

_**-FanGrlofDrama- easy. we're already in Japan.**_

_**-BlondStarDreamer- what?!?! are you kidding? why didnt you tell me sooner?**_

_**-FanGrlofDrama- sorry parents wanted me to keep it a surprise. and the brothers have been watching me like a hawk so I wouldnt tell. but I woke up early to tell ya. just act surprised when we come to visit ya.**_

_**-BlondStarDreamer- aww...you guys are the sweetest.**_

_**-FanGrlofDrama- hey. that's what friends are for!**_

_**-BlondStarDreamer- so how is everyone?**_

_**-FanGrlofDrama- fine fine. hey i gotta go. parents just woke up. shoot. call you, ok?**_

_**-BlondStarDreamer- kay. see ya.**_

_**-FanGrlofDrama- has logged off.**_

"Who was that?"

Ino turns her head quickly around and sees Hinata and TenTen standing their rubbing their eyes.

"Huh? Oh, just a friend. We met when I was in America. They're here for my birthday."

Hinata snaps her fingers.

"Oh yeah! Your birthday! I almost completely forgot."

"Yeah...so who was that you were talking to? A guy from America? Is he cute?" Questioned TenTen forgetting all about her tiredness.

Ino makes a few steps backwards and looks at them.

"Huh? What are you talking about? My friend is a girl. But she does have brothers. My friend is two years older than us. Meaning she is already a junior. And one of her brothers is a year older than us. Like TenTen. He's a sopohmore too. And the other one is our age, Hinata. He's a freshman like us. He's also the lead soccer star from what I heard this year."

TenTen's eyes wander from place to place in Ino's room as she was sucking all of that info in.

"Wow...I see...so when are they coming."

Ino's aquamarine eyes sparkle.

"That's the thing. They're already here. She said she would call me and meet me later. I also wanted her to meet you guys. Since you guys are my friends here. Come on, let's go get ready."

Hinata yawns.

"Get ready for what?"

Ino stops and turns in the direction of Hinata and puts her hands on her hips.

"For the mall! If we're going to the mall, then we gotta look great. I mean Hinata, what if you see Naruto there. And TenTen, what about Neji? You guys need to look like we are so stylin' that they have to come and see you."

Hinata blushes and TenTen does too, as she sits on the chair for a bit and look Ino right in the eye.

"So it's the same with you then too, huh?"

Ino with a puzzled look keeps her hands on her hips.

"What? What are you talking about?"

A small smile appears on TenTen's face, making the blushing disappear.

"I'm talking about how you want to and I qoute "stylin'" end quote for Sasuke."

Ino slightly blushes at the sound of his name and started suddering like Hinata when Naruto's name comes up.

"N-No. Of course not. I-I..."

TenTen stands up.

"Admit it Ino! Admit it! You like Sasuke Uchiha!"

Ino stomps her foot.

"Quiet! No! I wont admit anything for anyone. I-I like...SOMEONE ELSE!"

Amazed by her own words, Ino slowly lowers herself on her knees onto the ground.

Also dumbfounded, Hinata and TenTen rush over to Ino.

"Ino?! Are you ok? I'm sorry for what I said. I-I didnt mean it like that."

Hinata looks at Ino.

"Come on, then you two. Let's go get ready. Me and TenTen will be right back, you can get ready in your own bathroom. We'll go into the guest one. Come on TenTen."

TenTen and Hinata strolled out of the room leaving Ino by herself as she starts to mumble quietly to herself.

"W-What just happened? How did those words come out of my mouth. Do I really like someone else? Or was I just said a cover on my crush on Sasuke...what is happening to me?"

The young blond walks into her personalized bathroom and looks in the mirror. She looked at herself and was amazed at what she saw. She saw herself wearing an invisible mask. One that hides all of her feelings for anyone.

Ino straightens up as she cools herself down.

"I have to tell them later that I'm sorry for that. And tell them the truth."

A small smile appears on her face as she goes on to primp herself and get ready for their big mall shopping spree with a warm shower.

_**

* * *

With Hinata and TenTen**_

As Hinata and TenTen finish taking their showers, they dry themselves and start to pick out their outfits.

After several minutes of debating. Hinata settled with a light purple tee with darker color of purple skirt. Acessorized with about five silver bangles on each wrist and diamond earrings. As she strolled back into the bathroom to straighten her hair, Tenten was dressing in a light pink colored t-shirt with a regular pink colored tank top layering it. She wore jeans with pink embroidery on the left leg with a couple layering hairbands on each wrist making it look like a bunch of bracelets.

TenTen followed Hinata after finishing her own out-fit to start make-up after her hair was already in their perfect twin buns.

"Hey Hinata."

Hinata finishes straightening her hair and turns it off as she looks at her brunette friend.  
"Yeah?"

"Do you think Ino is made at me?" TenTen asks as she applies some Cherry ChapStick on her lips.

Hinata, finished with everything else puts on a sincere smile and shakes her head no.

"No. I-I dont think so...I think Ino...is well...you know. In a lot of stress."

Hinata walks slowly out of the bathroom, waiting for TenTen to finish.

TenTen finishes too and follows after.

"What do you mean?"

Hinata keeps walking until they get to Ino's door.

"Well see...she has been in a bumpy road with Sasuke so far. And her emotions are like all over the place."

"I see...well I better apologize to her."

"For what? You didnt do anything."

Hinata knocks on her door.

"What is it?"

"Hey Ino, it's us. We're done. Are you?"

"Oh yeah. Sure in a minute. Meet you guys downstairs, ok?"

"Kay. And could you bring down our purses too? We left them in the room."

"Kay."

Hinata and TenTen float down the flight of stairs and plop down on the comfy couch. Kisa comes into the room greeting them.

"Hi girls. How are you? Where's Ino?"

Hinata smiles brightly at her.

"Hi Mrs. Yamanaka. We're good."

TenTen smiles polietly too.

"Yeah. Ino is upstairs still gettting ready."

Kisa with her dull blond colored hair, like Ino's, but shorter puts own her signature smile and exhales some air.

"That sounds good. So where are you guys heading?"

"Oh. Just the mall. I won some certificates yesterday and we're gonna go shopping." Hinata replies.

"Sounds good. Well I bette be going now. I'm sorry that I couldnt talk to you two any longer, but I have a meeting. Would you tell Ino I said bye?"

The two girls nod and Kisa bid them goodbyes.

After about ten minutes, Ino emerged from her room and gets down the stairs, she shows her whole look she had been working on.

Her blond hair was put down and was straightened like Hinata's. Some light brown highlights were put in and that made her eyes stand out. She was wearing a light blue arm strap top with a jean skirt that had a glitterly look to it. On her legs were leg warmers and sandal type shoes. On her right wrist was a gold charm bracelet she had gotten last year for her birthday. And on the other were mini headbands folded to make them look like bracelets like what TenTen had done with her hairbands.

The 15 yr old blond looks at her friends and stands in front of TenTen.

"I'm sorry TenTen...and also thank you."

TenTen baffled looks at her friend and stands up.

"Huh? What are you apologizing and thanking me for?"

"Because...you're a great friend."

She gives her brunette haired friend and hugs her.

Hinata stands up, happy that her two best friends had made up.

"Aww you guys!"

Hinata joins in on the hug, and Ino ends it after a minute or so.

"Come on you guys. We got shopping to do!"

Ino raced out of house and jumps into TenTen's red car. Hinata and TenTen get on in too as TenTen speeds out of the driveway and towards the mall.

_**

* * *

At the mall**_

Ino was first to step into the mall of the three. She loved the smell of shopping going around.

"So...where should we go first?"

TenTen taps her chin.

"Hm...let's Hinata decide. We wouldnt be here if it wasnt for her."

Ino and TenTen turn their heads toward Hinata who was standing their confused.

"Huh? What? Me?"

"Yeah you! Now come on. I've been dying to get some new clothes."

Inquired Ino was just about ready to shoot straight into the nearest store when Hinata pointed to a different one.

"U-Um...let's go to that one."

Unknowing of what she had picked, Hinata looks up and sees that she had picked Forever 21.

"Ooo...nice choice Hinata. Come on! Let's go!"

Ino links arms with Hinata and TenTen going toward Forever 21.

As Ino approaches Forever 21, someone was calling her name.

"INO!!"

Ino turns around, along with TenTen and Hinata, to see another blond haired girl after them.

A small appears on Ino's face and let's go of Hinata's and TenTen's arms to go hug her friend.

"Temari! I didnt know you be at the mall today!"

"Yeah. We called Kisa a while ago and she said that you went to the mall."

"Cool. Hey Temari, come over here and meet two of my best friends here. They problably are the only ones since everyone else I know follows this stupid cheerleader and whatever."

Ino strolls over back to TenTen and Hinata.

"Temari, this is Hinata. And this is TenTen. TenTen, Hinata, this is Temari."

"Hey. Nice to meet ya. So who's the guy that Ino's been crushing on here?"

Ino blushes and punches Temari lightly on the arm.

"Ow. Ino! What'd you do that for?!"

Temari sees Ino's slight blushing and sighs.

"Sorry about that. So have you guys bought anything yet?"

The three shake their heads no.

"We just got here a while ago." Hinata replied softly, but loud enough to kinda hear.

"So where's the guys?" Ino asks with interest.

"Huh? You mean Kankuro and Gaara?"

Ino nods in reply.

"Oh, well they're right behind me I think...uh...one second."

Temari steps a bit away from them and takes her cell phone out and starts to call someone as Ino rejoins TenTen and Hinata, who were still standing right in front of Forever 21.

After a few minutes when Temari finished her phone call. Someone tapped Ino on the shoulder.

The young blond quickly turned around and saw a guy with face paint on his face and a black hoodie and black pants on.

Ino lets out a small yelp and smile.

"Hey Kankuro. Where's Gaara?"

Kankuro scratches his head.

"He's behind me, I think."

Ino takes a look behind him and sees a guy with red hair, a small character on his forehead, who was wearing a red t-shirt and brown cargo pants. He was buying a drink at the small soda store.

Ino creeps up behind him and gives him a little squeeze.

"Hey Gaara. Remember me?"

The guy turns his head and sees her.

"Hey Ino."

Ino smiles brightly.

"Come on, I want you and Kankuro to meet my two friends. Temari has already met them."

He nods as Ino drags him over by the others by his arm.

"TenTen. Hinata. That is Kankuro. The one with the black hoodie, and this is Gaara. Gaara, Kankuro, these are my best friend here, Hinata. And TenTen."

Ino smiles brightly as she introuduces them, not even letting go of his arm.

"So...what do you guys want to do? Go to the foodcourt or shop?"

All five teens shrug and it was decided that they go to the food courts.

Hinata and TenTen walked behind them. Hinata notices that Ino hadnt let go of the red haired guy's arm.

_'Does...Ino...like this guy?'_

_**

* * *

At the FoodCourt**_

Ino sits down, along with Temari, Hinata, and TenTen, while Kankuro and Gaara go and get food. Good timing for some girl talk with the four young female teens.

"Ino..."

Ino turns her head to face Hinata and TenTen who were sitting next to her.

"Yeah Hinata?"

"Do you like Gaara? I mean do you like have a crush on him?"

Ino blushes slightly, but not enough to let anyone see.

"Huh? What do you mean? I dont like him. I like..."

She remembers that Temari was their at the table too and stops.

"You know."

Temari scoots in closer.

"Ino...who is this new guy you like?"

Just then, eight guys approach their table.

"Hey."

Temari looks at them with a glare.

"Who are these losers?"

Ino, shocked by what she said covers her mouth before she said anything else.  
"Ok...Temari. Uh...these are some of the guys I know that go to my school."

Among the seven that were there was Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, and Sasuke. When Ino spotted Sasuke, she blushed. Sasuke saw and turned his head away.

"Uh...guys...this is Temari. A friend I met in America. Temari, these guys are...Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, and Sasuke..."

Temari sighs and gives them a small smile.

"Hey."

"Hey." All the guys replied back.

Temari looks at them and locks her eyes on Shikamaru.

"What are you doing here?"

Ino looks confused.

"You two know each other?"

Shikamaru shrugs.  
"Yeah. I met her during that trip to the US last year, remember? To visit you. I bumped into her when I left your house and she was coming in."

Ino gives a nod, saying that she got the message.

"Oh...ok."

"So...Ino! Hinata. TenTen. What are you guys doing?" The energetic blond Naruto questions.

TenTen, Hinata, and Ino sigh.

"Just here. We met Ino's friend here. And well just grabbing a bite to eat." TenTen says.

"You guys can sit down if you want, or go get your food first."

The young dull blond haired girl suggests.

They shrug and sit down. Naruto went by Hinata, who started to blush feriously. Neji went by TenTen. Everyone else took their seat besides Shikamaru who had the guts to take the seat next to Temari. And Sasuke took his step to sit by Ino, who blushed as he sat down by her.

Temari flips her phone up, signaling Ino to do the same.

**-Temari-ino...do you like that guy who's sitting next to you?**

**-Ino-uh...kinda...we've kinda both admitted we liked each other.**

**-Temari-what about gaara? i though you still liked him.**

**-Ino-well yeah I do...but face it temari. he doesnt like me.**

**-Temari-dont get your hopes up. **

Just then, Gaara and Kankuro get back and give Hinata, TenTen, Ino, and Temari, and for themselves. After minutes of introduction, all became better. At least a little. Gaara kept on eyeing Sasuke, who was by Ino. And Sasuke kept on eyeing him.

Ino got tired of it and took off to go to the restrooms. She was followed by Hinata, leaving TenTen and Temari to control the guys.

_**

* * *

With Ino and Hinata**_

Ino busts through the door to the bathroom. Before she did anything, she checked to see if anyone was in there. No one was in the stalls and then she slams her palm onto the marble sink table tops.

"UGH!"

"Ino..."

Ino turns around to see Hinata had followed her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah...I am...it's just that...them! Gaara and Sasuke. Sasuke thinks I like Gaara now, and who knows why Gaara is eyeing Sasuke! It's so annoying. Now I wish I didnt like either of them."

"Ino...I want to know straight. Do you like Gaara?"

Ino shrugs.

"No...I dont. Well I do like him, but he is like a brother to me. I admit I had a crush on him, but he is still just like a brother to me."

Hinata smiles.

"Then what are you worried about? Gaara is problably doing that cuz he doesnt want this guy to do whatever to you and stuff."

"Yeah...But he's being a real jerk about it."

Just then, someone starts to bang through the doors. Hinata and Ino run for the stalls and close them, hoping they hadnt heard anything Ino had said.

"What do you guys think, huh? Dont you think Sasuke-kun will like this out-fit?"

One of three girls who had just walked in. Ino and Hinata both right away knew that it was none other than Sakura Haruno.

"Of course he will Sakura. He is so yours."

A different girl said.

_'That's definetly Kin. Kissing up to that baka Sakura.'_

Ino thought.

"Isnt it so wierd how we actually **"**_**bumped"**_ into him and some of his cute friends?"

Asked Tayuya, the girl who was almost failing every subject at school.

"Heh. Not much of a coincidence as fate. And why is that weapon girl with them. And who the heck is that new blond girl. Looks like she has an eye for that Shikamaru. But he's a genius. No way those two losers could get all those guys with them. And who's the cute red head? He's almost as cute as Sasuke. But not by much." Sakura asks her friends.

"I dont know...but I kinda like the blond guy. Naruto. Sorry I never told you guys this before, but...yeah."

"No way Tayuya! Since when?!" Sakura asks with anticipation.

"Uh...for about a month now."

Hinata, turning a little whoozy feels a little vibration in her skirt pocket.

She just recieved a text.

_**From: Ino**_

_**To: Hinata**_

_**----------Message----------**_

_**Are you just gonna let them take your guy? Come on. We gotta stop them.**_

_**-----------End-----------**_

Hinata fiddles with her cell phone and replies back. Ino feels the vibration in her hand and flips her phone quietly to read the message.

_**From: Hinata**_

_**To: Ino**_

_**----------Message----------**_

_**No...but then what should we do? We cant just go out there without a plan.**_

_**-----------End-----------**_

Ino sighs and replies back. But before she could send it. _**They**_ started talking again.

"So...Kin? Who do you like?"

Kin who was fiddling with her hair, turned and looked at her head cheerleader, Sakura.

"Huh?"

"You heard me! Who. Do. You. Like?"

Kin looks around the women's bathroom before starting to talk again.

"Well...I kinda like two guys. Shikamaru...and Neji. I dont know why...they are just kinda cute to me."

Ino gasps quietly and retypes her message.

_**From: Ino**_

_**To: Hinata**_

_**----------Message----------**_

_**Ok...now it's personal. They are gonna take mine, yours, TenTen's, and maybe even Temari's guy! We gotta stop them.**_

_**-----------End-----------**_

Hinata smiles at what she messaged her after reading it.

_**From: Hinata**_

_**To: Ino**_

_**----------Message----------**_

_**what do you mean, your guy? **_

_**-----------End-----------**_

Ino had just realized that she had admitted she liked someone. And that someone was Sasuke.

_**From: Ino**_

_**To: Hinata**_

_**----------Message----------**_

_**Ugh...just shut up and follow my lead. Get ready to open up your doors in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...GO!**_

_**-----------End-----------**_

At the same exact time, Ino and Hinata burst open their doors with Ino leading Hinata over to the sinks. As they wash their hands, Kin and Tayuya gawk at them, thinking that they were stupid for not seeing if anyone was listening to them. Trying to stop their foolishness, Sakura puts her hands on her hips and walks up to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata. You really should work on those problems you have. You know like your studdering and all that polite stuff, or maybe Tayuya here will just take him."

Hinata, a bit frazzeled on what to say to the upstaging pink haired cheerleader, doesnt say a word, in hope of doing something that would scar her for the rest of her life.

And just in the nik of time, Ino, cut in and looked Sakura in the eye.

"Back off Sakura."

"But out you pig. It's not my fault that that girl is such a goody-two-shoes. Maybe she should stand up for herself."

Ino glares at Sakura.

"Heh. You're pathetic. Saving your own self with putting down others. So pathetic. And oh, just to let you know, it was Hinata, that got all those guys to sit with us. And you want to know why?"

Ino paused a moment before continuing to look at Hinata. She had a smile on her face showing Ino that she was very grateful.

"Naruto...is her boyfriend. And she is Naruto's girlfriend. You dont believe me? Then ask him. So, if you're putting down a girl who can get a guy, and _**you**_ cant. Dont bother even trying to talk to her. For Kin too, she has no luck. Neji is TenTen's guy. My friend Temari, too, who is a junior, likes Shikamaru. So you have no chance. Come on Hinata. And oh...Sakura..."

Hinata and Ino start to leave, but Ino stops, standing next to Sakura.

"Sasuke is mine."

Ino and Hinata leave the women's restroom, with three girls...

_**dissed.**_

* * *

OK...yes, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara has entered. and sorry for the cliffhanger, but it was getting long. I will continue soon, but I dont know, cuz we are starting exams next week. So yeah. 

There was maybe some GaaIno in this, and definetly NejiTen, NaruHina, and SasuIno. PLZ COMMENTNO FLAMES PLZ

ino4life


	10. Chapter 10! Scared!

I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE!! I've just been a tad busy with stuff on this other site, and I started writing this EXTREMELY LONG chapter, and stopped, but I finished it. Sorry if it's too long for your tastes. But if you wanna find out what happens. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters.

I'm not entirely happy with this chapter...but you tell me what you think.**__**

**_..:Last Time:.._**

_Ino glares at Sakura._

_"Heh. You're pathetic. Saving your own self with putting down others. So pathetic. And oh, just to let you know, it was Hinata, that got all those guys to sit with us. And you want to know why?"_

_Ino paused a moment before continuing to look at Hinata. She had a smile on her face showing Ino that she was very grateful._

_"Naruto...is her boyfriend. And she is Naruto's girlfriend. You dont believe me? Then ask him. So, if you're putting down a girl who can get a guy, and __**you**__ cant. Dont bother even trying to talk to her. For Kin too, she has no luck. Neji is TenTen's guy. My friend Temari, too, who is a junior, likes Shikamaru. So you have no chance. Come on Hinata. And oh...Sakura..."_

_Hinata and Ino start to leave, but Ino stops, standing next to Sakura._

_"Sasuke is mine."_

_Ino and Hinata leave the women's restroom, with three girls..._

_**dissed.**_

**

* * *

**

With Ino And Hinata

Ino and Hinata slowly, but gracefully walk back to their table, seeing that everyone was getting along with each other except Gaara and Sasuke were still glaring at each other once in a while. Ino shruged it off for now, but she will be talking to Gaara later. Ino resumed her seat by Sasuke between Sasuke and Gaara, with Hinata by Naruto.

Temari looks at the young blond as she and the Hyuuga girl came strolling back. As Ino took her seat, the phone in her pocket starts to vibrate. The 15-year old blond reached for her cell and flipped it on to see a message from Temari.

_**From: Temari**_

_**To: Ino**_

_**----------Message----------**_

_**Where have you been? This **_

_**guy by me is such a lazy ass.**_

_**I mean, it looks like he will start **_

_**sleeping any minute now.**_

_**-----------End-----------**_

Ino sighed at the message. She knew Shikamaru was lazy, but he _was_ a genious. Besides...being lazy actually fits him.

_**From: Ino**_

_**To: Temari**_

_**----------Message----------**_

_**Oh Temari...just give him a **_

_**chance. Shika is really **_

_**nice...lazy, but nice.**_

_**-----------End-----------**_

_**From: Temari**_

_**To: Ino**_

_**----------Message----------**_

_**I dunno...anyway. What **_

_**happened in the bathroom? **_

_**You seemed fired up.**_

_**-----------End-----------**_

A smile appears on her face. She was reminded of what just happened. Telling Sakura and her goons off. But then her smile faded a bit. She had just told someone that she had really liked Sasuke. And...Hinata knew.

_**From: Ino**_

_**To: Temari**_

_**----------Message----------**_

_**Um...nothing really...just told **_

_**off some of these baka girls off. **_

_**-----------End-----------**_

_**From: Temari**_

_**To: Ino**_

_**----------Message----------**_

_**Huh?! Ino...should you really **_

_**be doing that?**_

_**-----------End-----------**_

_**From: Ino**_

_**To: Temari**_

_**----------Message----------**_

_**They called you and TenTen **_

_**a loser...**_

_**-----------End-----------**_

_**From: Temari**_

_**To: Ino**_

_**----------Message----------**_

_**What?! Who the hell were they?! **_

_**Oh...why I outta just! **_

_**UGH!! D=**_

_**-----------End-----------**_

Ino laughs a little, soft enough for no one to hear her. She looks to her right and sees Sasuke glaring at Gaara still, and to her left, Gaara was still glaring too.

Gaara felt a vibration in his pants pocket and tore his glare from the raven-haired Uchiha and looked at his phone.

_**From: Ino**_

_**To: Gaara**_

_**----------Message----------**_

_**Will you just stop it?!**_

_**-----------End-----------**_

Gaara looked at Ino, who shook her phone a few times to just communicate in text.

_**From: Gaara**_

_**To: Ino**_

_**----------Message----------**_

_**Stop what?**_

_**-----------End-----------**_

_**From: Ino**_

_**To: Gaara**_

_**----------Message----------**_

_**Ugh! You know what I mean...**_

_**I mean stop that staring contest**_

_**you're having with Sasuke!**_

_**-----------End-----------**_

_**From: Gaara**_

_**To: Ino**_

_**----------Message----------**_

_**Why? You like this guy**_

_**or something?**_

_**-----------End-----------**_

A light blush is revealed on Ino's cheeks. She looks at Gaara, his face looking like it was just gonna wait till the young blond gave an answer. Ino quickly starts typing her message.

_**From: Ino**_

_**To: Gaara**_

_**----------Message----------**_

_**W-What do you mean? Of **_

_**course I dont! W-What would **_

_**give you that idea??**_

_**-----------End-----------**_

Gaara looks up his phone and raises an eyebrow. Moments later, his red Nokia start vibrating. A text from...Temari...

_**From: Temari**_

_**To: Gaara**_

_**----------Message----------**_

_**Gaara! What the hell are you **_

_**trying to make Ino do? Explode?!**_

_**-----------End-----------**_

Seconds later, Temari's purple Sidekick vibrating. It was somewhat like Ino's, because a few years ago, Ino had won about 10 of them in an auction. Bored to death, she picked up the phone and scanned the screen.

_**From: Gaara**_

_**To: Temari**_

_**----------Message----------**_

_**No...just figuring out something.**_

_**-----------End-----------**_

Temari gets angry, and glares up at Gaara, who just merely focused on his phone. As she was about to scream at him for being such an annoying brat, her purple Sidekick started vibrating again.

_**From: Gaara**_

_**To: Temari**_

_**----------Message----------**_

_**If you're gonna yell at me, **_

_**telling me that Ino's our friend**_

_**and that we're the ones visiting **_

_**her, and we shouldn't mess with **_

_**her or her friends or whatever, well **_

_**dont. I'm just figuring who this **_

_**raven-haired guy is to her.**_

_**-----------End-----------**_

Temari's eyes practically just exploded and her mouth dropped. Since when did Gaara know so much about her? I mean, yeah, she is his sister and all, but really. As she finished that last sentence, she gazed at the screen and searched for the Uchiha boy that Ino had introduced earlier. She saw the raven-haired guy sitting next to Ino, and also the one who Gaara had been glaring deadly at most of the time.

_**From: Temari**_

_**To: Gaara**_

_**----------Message----------**_

_**Ooh...well then find out fast!**_

_**-----------End-----------**_

_**From: Gaara**_

_**To: Temari**_

_**----------Message----------**_

_**Heh...if you think I'm so slow,**_

_**then you try it then.**_

_**-----------End-----------**_

Temari smirks at her cell phone screen, and reverts her gaze to Gaara, giving a nod.

The 17-year-old blond walked toward her old friend, who was glaring at Gaara, making sure she was telling him straight that he shouldn't mess with her own business.

Temari pulls at Ino's shoulder, making the young blond stand up and fall back a little.

Ino turns around to see who the heck it was that just did that to her, but her anger fell a bit when she saw that it was only Temari, but turned away from her glare-fest with Gaara.  
"What is it Temari?"

She scream-whispered once they were out of hearing distance from the others.

Temari lets out a long sigh.

"Who is it that you like? The raven-haired guy, right?"

Ino, at the same time, was shocked and amused. But she willingly nodded.  
"Yes..."

Temari grinned triumphantly.

"Then you go tell him."

This time, Ino was literally shocked.

"What?! Why?"

"Cuz Ino..."

Ino makes a -- face.

"Cuz why...?"

Temari shakes her head like a disappointed sister who found out her sister just figured that there was some kind of thing called love.

"Cuz...I said so! Now go!"

Temari starts pushing Ino toward the table, until Ino reverts Temari's push and holds Temari still in front of her, her hands on top of Temari's shoulder, so Temari wouldnt be able to keep pushing her.

"Wait! Wait just a minute! I cant tell him!"

Temari raises an eyebrow at the dull blond haired girl.

"And why not?"

Ino inhaled deeply, completely frustrated that her friend in front of her had no idea of _why_ she couldnt tell Sasuke that she liked him.

"Cuz...Temari, Temari, Temari..."

Temari raises both her eyebrows in confusion and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Whaaat?"

"I cant because of _him_! Sasuke is not the guy you just go up to and say 'Um...I kinda...sorta...like you...' No! Do you know how many people he has shot down? Yeah...I like him...but really Temari! Has some common sense about this...!"

Temari sighs deeply and starts thinking.

"Oh fine...but before I leave this coming sunday, you are gonna tell him you like him! No matter what! He'll have to find out...one way or another..."

Temari looks into space and smiles deviously.

Ino, a little taken back with the smile, sneaks a peek back at their table and sees that Sasuke had been looking her way for a while maybe...She widens her eyes a little and turns her head quickly to the opposite side she was looking toward and that's noticed by Sasuke who quickly turns his head and sticks his head in Naruto's loud discussion about ramen and all the "delicious" flavors it can have.

Temari breaks out of her thoughts and looks at her friend with a confused, but concerned look. She looks in the direction that Ino had once been looking in and what she saw was none other than the Uchiha boy in place of where Ino was staring at.

Temari groaned loudly.

"Hey Uchiha!"

Sasuke turns around to look at the person who was shouting his name. 

Temari closes her eyes and moves her hand back and forth, telling him to come over.

Ever so smoothly, the raven-haired boy, slides out of this seat and towards the two blonds. As he arrives, he makes little contact with them.

"What?"

"So Uchiha...erm, I mean, Sasuke...do you have a problem?"

Ino, wide-eyed, looks at her friend, her face exclaiming, "What the heck are you doing?"

Temari returns with her usual casual face and looks at the guy in front of her, waiting for an answer.

Sasuke, extremely confused, gazes at Temari, then to Ino, and then back.

"No."

"Then why the hell dont you tell this girl here that you like here, HUH?!"

Ino makes a OO face, as well as Sasuke. But Ino's face burned a light red color.

Nervously laughing, Ino steps inbetween them.  
"U-Uh...what are you talking about Temari? Sasuke and I are just friends...right Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared at the ground, not knowing what to do.

_"What the hell? Who is this girl kidding? I mean...Ino and I are just friends...but-"_

Temari interrupts Sasuke's thoughts with a flick to his head.

"Oi! I asked you a question. Do you like Ino or not?"

Temari yelped, loud enough for the table of teens back behind them to here. They all leaned a little bit in to hear what his answer would be. His face started burning a bit, which Ino noticed.

The dull blond haired girl steps right between them and stares into Temari's eyes.

"Stop Temari...he doesnt have to answer."

Ino's voice was clear of any shutters and was calm, but a bit authoritative.

Temari sighs deeply, but gets frustrated.

"No! I want to know now if this guy actually likes you Ino! I mean it can totally change your relationship if he says yes or no! Dont you understand?!"

Ino's fists clench, and without knowing, she grabs Sasuke's hand and starts running, pulling him along too.

Left behind were the 12 teens, who were completely confused.

Temari grits her teeth and yelps out loudly.

"ARG!!"

She breathes in and out deeply and turns angrily at the younger teens behind her.

"GAARA! KANKURO! LET'S GO!!"

Hinata and TenTen, somewhat confused stand up, after Gaara and Kankuro. 

Hinata clutches TenTen's and runs to Temari.

"Wait! Temari-san! Where are you going?"

Temari turns to see the brunette and blue-haired girls.

"To find that girl. I hate when she is like this...but that's how it always is..."

The blond lets out a sigh.

TenTen, looking from Temari to the guys, back to Temari.

"Um...Can we go help look for her too?"

Temari stares at them, a moment of disbelief, and then smiles.

"Sure..."

TenTen smiles brightly, as does Hinata.

The two turn back to the table and look apologetically at them.

"Um...how should I say this...? Um...Hinata and I are gonna go and find Ino...sorry to leave you guys here...but we need to find Ino and-"

Before TenTen could finish, she could see that rest who had sat at the table had gotten up.

TenTen put up a questioning look on her face, and was answered by Naruto.

"Dont worry about it TenTen. We're gonna help look too, I mean Ino did take Sasuke along with her. We'll help. Is that alright?"

Hinata and TenTen turn their heads to Temari who was right behind them, giving her hopeful eyes.

Temari stares at the strangely, looking as if she had said, "What are you looking at me for?!"

But again she took that face off and placed it with a smallish smile.

"Fine...you guys can split into teams of three or two and go looking. We'll call whoever if we find them."

Some people exchanged numbers with each other and got split into groups of three.

Group 1 consisted of Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji.

Group 2 had Hinata, Kiba, and Shino.

Group 3 was TenTen, Neji, and Lee.

And Group 4 was Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro.

Each took their own path in finding the runaway blond and taken-against-his-will raven-haired guy.

**

* * *

**

..:With Ino and Sasuke:..

Ino had finally stopped running after five minutes of what had happened. Ten minutes had passed since then and Sasuke kept glancing at the girl, confused of why she had even pulled him along. Another five minutes passed of silence, until the Uchiha boy spoke.

"Why did you start running away from them?"

They sat in the center of the mall, where benches were placed for some people to sit at. In the very center was a fountain, and Ino chose that spot, because it was her favorite.

The dull blond girl stood, ignoring the question, until she stepped part of her foot into the water.

"Sorry for pulling you along...I guess it just didnt occur to me that I did..."

Her face dropped a little, with a sense of saddness in her voice.

Of course, Sasuke noticed and cut her off.

"Dont worry about it...but what happened? Why did you start running away?"

For the first time since they had run away from the rest of the group, their eyes locked, cerulean eyes met onyx ones. Sasuke stared into her eyes and saw something for a minute. But then it disappeared...

"I-I just...couldnt take it anymore. Temari was always like this to me back in America. And well...usually when she gets like that, I cant take it at all, so I just run. I guess they are used to it by now. They are problably out for me...or well actually...this time, they will be looking for the both of us...sorry again..."

"Like I said before. It's okay-"

At that very moment, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji stroll around the corner and find them at the fountain. Naruto, cell phone in hand, quickly dials his phone to Temari. Ino couldnt hear what he was saying or who was calling, but she knew that they were looking for her and Sasuke. Again, she grabs the raven-haired boy's wrist and drags him into running again.

The two start running towards the exit, when they noticed that Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji were following closely behind, who were being followed by all the others who had recieved the message of the Ino and Sasuke's finding.

The dull blond haired girl quickly runs out of the cool air-conditioned mall out into the dark cloudy day. Ino knew these parts well when she was little, before the mall was built. Ino grew tired, and so did the others, except Sasuke, who had kept running with Ino. Naruto and the other 11 teens stopped for a while to rest seeing that Ino started just to walk. Finally, they were out of sight from each other.

Ino and Sasuke were near a park by now. It was an old one were only little children played once in a while, or for those ladies who walk their dogs. But today, it wasnt one of those days, because the skies grew dark. And then, thunder roared, making Ino jump, letting go of Sasuke's hand and to kneel down onto the ground covering her ears in slight shock.

The Uchiha stopped and looked from the sky to the blond girl.

He kneels beside her and lifts her chin up. She had started to tear up a bit and her eyes looked like they were about to start gushing out water.

"Ino...you dont like thunder...do you?"

The young blond shakes her head "No" slowly, with some tears casting down her pale face.

Slowly, Sasuke picked Ino up, bridal style, and starts walking. To make things even _better_. It started to rain. 

Ino, her eyes closed, trying to force back her tears had finally opened her eyes and noticed she was being carried by Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke..."

The raven-haired Uchiha keeps walking, like he had no idea she was speaking. But then he spoke,

"Dont worry...I'm trying to find somewhere we can rest."

Ino's cerulean blue eyes stared at the Uchiha's face. She looked out and pointed her finger toward a small ditch-like place. It was a somewhat large space and was grounded by a giant flat rock. It was covered with tree branches too, that gathered all around. 

Sasuke looked at it and placed Ino of the edge. He jumped down into the ditch first looking around.

"Okay...this place looks good. And if they come around here, the tree branches can cover the opening."

Ino nodded with a smile on her face.

Sasuke held out his hand, waiting for Ino to grab it, so he could help her down. Ino hesitantly grabbed his hand, and he pulled her down. She stumbled clumsily onto Sasuke. The blond girl backed up a little, again shocked.

"I-I'm sorry..."

Sasuke smirks quietly.

"It's ok."

"No...you have helped me a lot with this...and I wouldnt be this far, without you. I shouldnt have dragged you along with me...I'm sorry. And dont even say, "It's ok." or, "Dont worry about it." Because...you just saying that, makes me worry even more about it..."

Ino clasps her hands together, still three feet in distance from Sasuke.

Sasuke drops his face, but lifts it back up again with a smile.

"The reason I say those things is because, I dont want you to feel like that because of me. So just take it easy, ok Ino?"

Ino stares up at Sasuke and nods her head slowly.

"Ok..."

Another shock of fate. Lightning flickered followed five seconds later with a loud clash of thunder.

Of course, Ino screamed.  
"Ahh!!"

And what maybe most scared girls do, Ino clasped onto the nearest thing that was by her, which was Sasuke. She grabbed tight onto Sasuke's rain-wettened shirt, scared to death. Sasuke didnt find it a surprise. Before Ino could back away like she had before, Sasuke hugged her causing both him and Ino to blush.

After about two minutes, they Sasuke had let go of Sasuke, and they were sitting on the flat rock. Rain didnt come into where they were, and it wasnt so dark as it was earlier. Each time thunder rolled though, Sasuke would pull Ino closer to him, reassuring her. Ino kept blushing of course, but she knew why.

It was because, now she had let out some of her other side to someone else besides her ownself. And she was happy.

A half hour passed till both Sasuke's and Ino's cells started vibrating.

For Ino, it was Hinata calling, and on Sasuke's cell it was Naruto.

Ino shook her head and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Ino-chan!! Where are you? We've been looking for you and Sasuke-kun everywhere!"

"Oh...sorry Hinata...I-I guess we kinda got stuck in the middle of the storm and-"

Temari snatched the phone from Hinata's hand and yelled into it,

"INO!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! WE ARE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!"

Ino drops her face grips her hand, and Sasuke notices, and reacts with putting his own hand onto hers. Their eyes locked and Ino began to feel warm again.  
"I'm sorry Temari...I'm sorry I ran away from you guys and I'm sorry for worrying you guys...I'm just sorry..."

Temari's eyes softened and started speaking calmly into the phone.  
"Ok. Whatever...are you ok? Their was a lot of thunder going on. I know you hate it. Where are you?"

Ino looks around her surroundings.

"Um...I dunno...we are in this little ditch in the park and we-"

Ino heard whispers in the background.

"Ok Ino. We're in the park to, but it sounds like you're on the other side. It stopped raining already, so come meet us in the Square, ok?"

"Ok Temari..."

Ino shut her phone closed and looked at Sasuke.  
"Um...come on. We have to meet them at the Square."

Sasuke nodded and got up, followed by Ino.

They quietly walked toward the Square. No one was there and the two stayed silent until Sasuke spoke.  
"Well...this has been a wierd weekend."

Ino looked up at Sasuke and nodded.

"Yeah..."

"So...what do you want to do next weekend?"

"Um...isnt that the weekend when the dance is at?"

Sasuke tilts his head up and thinks.

"Hm...I think so...why?"

Ino froze in her steps.

_"Really? Is it? __**Ino...how could you not remember?? You cant tell him now...after what had happened today. You two have grown closer. **__But...then if I dont tell him, it will just become worse... __**Fine. Do whatever you want.**__"_

Sasuke stops and looks back at her.  
"Is something wrong?"

"Um...yes...because, the day after the dance. Sunday. A week from today...I'm moving..."

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at her. Unbelieveing of what she had said.

"Wait...you arent serious? Are you?"

Ino stares at the ground.

"No...I'm not. I'm going to be leaving with Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, their parents, and my parents on Sunday. My parents have to go back for at least another year or two...I'm sorry I didnt tell you that until now...I guess it slipped my mind."

Her face drops.

"Well...can you at least go to the dance on Saturday with me then?"

Ino shakes her head no.  
"I have to help pack that night. I-I'm sorry Sasuke..."

* * *

Kinda a cliffhanger...but like I said earlier, I'm not entirely satisfied with the story. But you can tell me what you think. Reviews are loved, Flames are hated. lol. Thanks for reading, I'll start writing as soon as I get some insight on what you guys felt 


	11. Chapter 11! So You Know?

hey!! This is ino4life once again. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO YOU GUYS WHO ARE READING AND ALSO REVIEWING lol. I also had a lotta writers block...so maybe if someone could help a bit. it would be great

I guess some of your guys really want to know why I made the plot twist...well I love plot twists! lol. Well...I also have some sad news too...but it just means there are some more coming this story will have to end sooner or later, so I'm estimating about 1-3 more chapters after this one

But dont worry, I will tell ya when...so for nowON WITH THE CHAPPY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the chapters.

* * *

AlsoTo Reviewer: Rhea-I'm sorry you didn't like my story idea last time, but i do have a lotta of other people who did like it, and if its soo unoriginal, why are you flaming me? Cuz here...where I live, that is considered a flame. Especially when you call me immature. Cuz I'm not. Listen, kai? How would you know if I had read that idea before? Cuz I never had. I mean even if I did, I would NOT have stolen their idea itentionally at all. I didnt delete your "review" for any reason at all, but if you are reading another of my chapters, and are reading this...I advise you to really just not do that anymore. Cuz...really. Who's the immature one when they are talking about this and have no real evidence that I had intentionally stolen the idea and thats its "unoriginal"? Anyway, aside from your "review", I'm still continuing this story till the end. So...Thanks for reading this I guess...**on with the story...**

**

* * *

**

..:Last Time:..

_Sasuke stared wide-eyed at her. Unbelieveing of what she had said._

_"Wait...you arent serious? Are you?"_

_Ino stares at the ground._

_"No...I'm not. I'm going to be leaving with Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, their parents, and my parents on Sunday. My parents have to go back for at least another year or two...I'm sorry I didnt tell you that until now...I guess it slipped my mind."_

_Her face drops._

_"Well...can you at least go to the dance on Saturday with me then?"_

_Ino shakes her head no.  
"I have to help pack that night. I-I'm sorry Sasuke..."_

**So You Know?**

Sasuke kept his eyes on the blond girl standing in front of him. He had finally accepted his feelings that he had for her. And now she was leaving.

Ino stared at the ground, thinking deeply. What else was she supposed to do? At least she just told him now...it wouldve been worse any later. But now...he's problably mad.

Ino grabs her wrist and holds tight. Thinking as she stands there.

_"Man...I shouldnt have told him...he sounds kinda angry...It's not like I want to go back to America after just coming back here...making all of these friends. Now...I have to say good-bye. To make things even worse, that pink frizzied-haired freak is gonna take control of the whole school again with her cheerleading goons. I wonder why no one ever stood up to them...so strange...Yet I think-"_

_  
_"Oi! Ino!"

"Hey Sasuke-teme!!"

"Ino! Sasuke!"

Ino and Sasuke turn to see the whole group of teens that had been looking for them today. They all had their umbrellas and coats and everything.

Hinata, TenTen, and Temari broke out into a run and crashed into Ino hugging her to death with the rest of the guys following behind.  
"H-hey! Girl...being...squished here...!"

"Oh, sorry...but come on Ino! Can you really blame us? You worried us soo much." Inquired the brunette.

"Yeah Ino. Really! I mean you really wanna spend your last week here like how you made it today?"

Hinata and TenTen and the all of the guys--with the exception of Gaara and Kankuro--set their eyes on the two blonds.

"W-What? Temari-san...were my ears wrong, or did I just hear you say that this was Ino's last week here?" The Hyuuga girl asked.

Temari makes a nervous face as she leans in towards Ino.

"You...didnt tell them yet...did you?"

"Heh heh...Um...it kinda slipped my mind..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Um...I...uh...kinda forgot about it..."

"Ino!"

"Sorry..."

"So...does anyone know yet?"

"Um...besides you, Kankuro, and Gaara...the only one is Sasuke, and he just found out before you guys came..."

Hinata interrupted the two blonds' conversation and stepped forward with TenTen by her side.

"Wait...so...Ino...y-you're leaving?"

Ino locks her saddened eyes on her lavender-eyed friend.

"Yeah...this coming week is my last week here..."

Hinata starts to cry with TenTen hugging her and then locking her tearing eyes with Ino's.

"B-But why didnt you t-tell us earlier?"

Ino drops her face.

"Like I said before...it kinda just slipped my mind."

"But Ino...what about me? Hinata? Neji? Naruto? The other guys? What about Sasuke?! Are you just going to leave us all behind?"

Ino's head shoots up at Sasuke's name and tries to put on a smile, laughing nervously, but lightly.

"No, of course I'm not. I'll still come and visit during summer and spring break. You guys can come visit me too! I mean, it will just be one or two years! It's not like forever...right? Come on, TenTen...Hinata...dont cry...you're gonna m-make me cry too..."

Suddenly Ino started crying too, hugging her friends tightly.

"I'm sorry I didnt tell you guys sooner! I wouldve told you...but I guess that while we had so much fun...I forgot."

"Ok. Ok. You guys all have to stop crying. Really...come on.."

Temari keeps trying to stop the three girls, who were crying. Unsuccessfully though...

Meanwhile, Naruto was staring wide-eyed at the whole fiasco. As the three started crying, he turned to Sasuke.

"Teme...arent you going to do anything?"

Sasuke scoffs.

"Heh. Like what? There's nothing I can do..."

Naruto starts to get a little aggitated.

"What do you mean, "There's nothing you can do?! Of course you can do something! Everyone already knows that you like her..."

Sasuke glares at the knucklehead blond next to him. And before he could say anything back, Naruto interrupted the raven-haired guy.

"And...we all know...that she likes you too."

Sasuke raises his eyebrows at his somewhat best friend. To hide his blushing face, he starts walking away from the group.

"Y-Yeah...whatever..."

Kiba walks up next to Naruto.  
"What's with him?"

Naruto shrugs.  
"I dunno."

The blond teenaged-boy strolled over to the four girls who were not crying anymore, with the older blond girl satisfied in the none-crying zone again.

"Hey. You guys finished?"

Ino looks up at Naruto. Even though she was crying, nothing wrong was shown on her face but sadness. No bloodshot eyes, red cheeks, or runny nose, no blemishes at all that seemed to appear.

"What? Oh yeah...sorry about that. Um...you guys want to go back to my house? I kinda need to go back and change and stuff. Then we can just hang out there in the loft, kay?"

All 13 of them nod and start heading to the Yamanaka Estate.

**

* * *

..:At The Yamanaka Estate:..**

Ino unlocks the door to her home and opens the giant white doors. As they all strolled in, Kiba, Shino, Lee, and Neji look in awe and stand there like idiots for a bit until Ino stopped and looked at them.  
"Are you guys ok?"

Lee rubs the back of his head nervously with a smile.  
"Oh! Yes Ino-chan! I just never seen your house before. It makes me feel so...YOUTHFUL!"

Ino laughs nervously.

"Oh really? I guess you four havent been to my house before. But everyone else has...right? I know Hinata, TenTen, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Choji have been here for sure. And I remember Naruto and Sasuke have been here too...wait...where's Sasuke?"

Naruto looks around and remembers that Sasuke had left.

"Oh...he left while you, Hinata, and TenTen were crying and Temari was trying to stop it."

Ino looks confused, yet sad.

"O-Oh...really? Ok. Well...um...Temari, can you lead everyone to the loft? I'm gonna go and change really quick."

Temari nods and starts leading everyone into the loft downstairs--with the exception of TenTen and Hinata left behind.

"Why are you guys going down there?"

TenTen stared, "Cuz..."

"W-We wanted to stay with you and talk for a bit...um...without the crying..." Hinata ended.

Ino nods and leads the two to her room.

As Hinata and TenTen entered Ino's room. They noticed nothing had changed at all. Ino was already in her walk-in closet looking for something to wear.

"Hm...what should I wear? What do you guys think?"

The blond turns to two of her best friends. Hinata looked around and TenTen starts to think.

Then TenTen and Hinata looked at each other at the same time, knowing exactly what Ino should wear.

Ino raises an eyebrow at the two.

"Um...you guys have a suggestion?"

"YES!!" Hinata and TenTen shouted at the same time.

"Uh...then what?"

TenTen stepped back and went to get her bag.

"You can wear this!"

TenTen held out some clothes.  
"Hinata found them while she and her team went looking for you and stumbled onto this. We both think it will look great on you. Dont you think?"

The blond girl looks at the clothes in the brunette's hands and thinks.

"It...looks great. But why dont you wear it yourself, Hinata?"

Hinata looks to the ground, then back to TenTen, and then to Ino.

"Um...well...you see. After you left, I realized that we really didnt buy anything. So then...I saw this out-fit and thought it would great on _you_ not _me_. I mean, really. Ino...you shouldnt always be like this. TenTen and I are...well...we are gonna be really sad that you are leaving. Why do you have to go?"

Before Hinata could start crying, TenTen steps in her little speech to Ino.

"Before Hinata starts to cry, try on these clothes. We'll go wait down in the loft."

TenTen throws the clothes onto Ino's head making the blond yelp, saying, "Hey!"

TenTen and Hinata giggle and stroll the stairs to the loft downstairs. It had been transformed into an amazing game room. On the right were two plaza screen TVs with a game system connected. On the left, was like a mini theater with a ginormous screen. Hinata and TenTen gawked at the sight. Since when did the Yamanaka's have this room like this?

All the guys were sitting in front of the two screens yelling at their teammate in battle for not doing a good job or screwing something up. Temari sat on the couch behind them, completely drowned out of everything they were doing. TenTen and Hinata walk and then tap Temari on the shoulder.

Temari turns her head and sees TenTen and Hinata.

"Oi! Hinata! TenTen! Where's Ino?"

TenTen shurgs.

"She's changing now. I guess she wont be down for a while."

"What do you mean? I'm already here."

Hinata and TenTen turn their heads to see Ino right there behind them. She was wearing what the two girls had given her not too long ago.

The out-fit composed of a white, ruffle tube top with a new pair of jeans with a silver embroidery down the half bottom part on the right leg.

At that sight, Temari jumps up to try and hug Ino, and like it was meant to happen, the rowdy blonde slips, falling backwards towards the boys; consequently landing right in front of Shikamaru. She grits her teeth and sits up, rubing her head, while cursing silently. The pineapple-hair shaped teen was about to help, until his spine got chills running down from a certan redhead who was glaring at Shikamaru to death.

Ino raised a brow at her older blonde friend.  
"Oi! Temari...will you stop falling all over Shika and come over to the dance room with us?"

Mostly everyone laughs--except for Gaara, Shikamaru, and Temari. A light pink color could be seen on Temari's and Shikamaru's cheeks. Gaara was _**still**_ glaring at the blushing dark-haired boy. What could he say? He was _overly _protective of his older sister. Emphasis on the word, "overly."

"Well come on Temari. Hinata. TenTen. You guys come too."

Just as the four were leaving, a knocking sound came from the back door that was downstairs. Ino's eyes widen as she stopped in her tracks to turn towards the door that was straight to her right. The guys, who were either staring at the TV or playing video games, had stopped what they were doing too and looked towards the knocking noise.

The rowdy blonde had recovered from her blush attack earlier and looked at Ino. The younger blonde had a glassy look in her eyes. She was most definetly thinking of a certain person again. The dirty blonde haired teen waltz past Ino, with a couple of the guys already up to their feet, towards the door.

Ino stood in place. Could it be someone she knew? Or is it just some random person coming to sell something? But wait. Who would use the back door as an entrance? Could it be..._that _person. That very person she was thinking about the whole week?

* * *

Well there ya go! The 11th chapter. as i said be4, this story will be ending soon. so yeah. PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! lol. i loveee reviews. and i really dislike flames.

so DONT FLAME! xD lol. till next time


End file.
